What Eyes Can't See
by Belldandychan
Summary: Rating may go up.. Inu yasha has a small problem.. He's gone blind! Can he allow himself to depend on Kagome and when he does will he finally be able to see how she really feels about him?
1. In a Purple Daze

What the Eyes Can't See  
  
Chapter 1 In a purple daze..  
  
Rating : G  
  
Author : Sami-chan ((AKA Belldandy-chan ^^ ))  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo Minna-san! Welcome to my second Inu yasha fic! For those of you still reading my other fic "I still need you" don't worry ^^ I'll have chapters out for both of them as often as possible ^^ Anywho! I hope you all enjoy reading my little fic. Please r/r if you have the time ^^   
  
Ja mata!   
  
Disclaimer : If I owned Inu yasha why would I be writing a fan fic about him?  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagura laughed and easily sidestepped Inu yasha's wild swing of Tetsuaigai. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she laughed. "Is that the best you can do?? Can't you get close enough to hit me?"  
  
Inu yasha let out a fierce growl as he lunged at the wind witch, claws out stretched.  
  
He didn't notice the smirk on her face.  
  
"Iron ripper.. Soul stea-"  
  
His battle cry was cut short as Kagura made a sudden movement towards him. Her hand lay out before her lips and, with a quick blow, a purplish powder spread out between the pair.  
  
Inu yasha jumped back quickly but not before he felt something stinging his eyes. 'What the?' His hands came up instinctively to rub at the irritation.  
  
Kagura laughed. "I'm tired of this fight..." She pulled a feather from her hair and tossed it into the air only to appear on it moments later. "Until we meet again!" With that she was gone.  
  
Inu yasha growled. "Bitch! Get back here!!" He let out a irritated growl as Kagome approached. "She escaped again."  
  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" Kagome reached out and ran a finger over the top of Inu yasha's cheek. "They're bloodshot."  
  
"Keh!" Inu yasha bushed her hand away. "Nothing a little water won't fix."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome gathered the remainder of their party and headed north towards a small river that would be ideal for their nightly campsite. While Kagome and Sango went about preparing dinner, Miroku and Shippou set about the task of setting up the sleeping rolls and Inu yasha made his way down towards the river to remove the unpleasant substance from his vision.  
  
It took Inu yasha no time to get to the river but even so the burning sensation was getting worse by the minute. Large tears streamed down his face and he thought to himself that this feel had to be worse then the time he'd accidentally sprayed himself with Kagome's Pepper stuff.   
  
'Well,' he thought, 'It'll all stop in a second..' Inu yasha reached down and gathered water into his cupped hands before splashing it up into his open eyes. He repeated this action three or four times before drying his face on the sleeves of his haori and looking around.   
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
Inu yasha blinked again to make sure he had opened his eyes but still it was the same.   
  
Everything was dark.  
  
He lifted his hand and held it just in front of his face. Nothing. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could then opened them again but still nothing came into his vision.   
  
Panicked, Inu yasha began throwing more water into his eyes, hoping maybe it was just that not all of the purple powder had been washed away but again as he dried his face and looked around there was nothing but black.  
  
Inu yasha stood still letting the river roar around him. He didn't know what to do. Here he was alone, standing out in the open, prone and blind. If someone attacked right then he wasn't sure if he would even be able to find them, let alone hit them!  
  
A russle came from the bush next to the back and Inu yasha froze. Then a soft voice caught his attention. "Inu yasha?"  
  
"Kagome?" he whirled around to the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"We were getting worried about you. You were taking so long.." Kagome looked at the wide-eyed Inu yasha in puzzlement. He seemed to be staring back at her but his eyes weren't fixing on her, more on her general area. She stepped into the water and carefully approached the fearful hanyou. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Kagome!" Inu yasha groped around in the darkness, unable to find his lifeline. "Kagome! Please come here!!"  
  
Kagome reached out and took Inu yasha's hand and pulled him close to her as she moved them towards the bank. "Inu yasha, what's gotten into you??"  
  
His hold tightened around her hand as she tried to release him. "Please don't let go Kagome." Inu yasha pleaded. "I can't see anything! I've gone blind!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	2. When the Purple Twilight Falls

What the Eyes Can't See..  
  
Chapter 2 When the Purple Twilight falls  
  
Rating : G  
  
Author :Sami-chan ((AkA Belldandy-san!!))  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san!! Well it's now... 8 am and I haven't gone to bed yet so I figured that I should work on my newest fan fic so I could have a couple chapters out for you all!! I hope you all like it! Anywho!! Now that I've finished I think I'll go pass out ^^;; Any questions, comments or suggestion feel free to drop me a line! Til then!  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer : If a tree falls in the forest and then springs back up again does Inu yasha freak out?? Either way he still isn't mine so I guess that will just have to be a question for the ages ^^  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at the panicked hanyou in disbelief. She brought her hand up and waved it in front of his face, watching as his eyes continued their blank stare at some unknown spot behind her.  
  
She pulled her hand back with a gasp, "Oh gods! How did this happen??"  
  
"I don't know!" Suddenly a slightly sucking sound caught Inu yasha's attention and his free hand came up, out of reflects, to smack at the irritation on his throat. "Miyoga-jiji?"  
  
With a pop, the once flattened flea returned to his original form and bowed politely. "Long time no suck Inu yasha-sama!"  
  
"Miyoga-jiji!" Kagome brought her face down to stare directly at the small flea demon. "Inu yasha's gone blind!!"  
  
Miyoga's eyes went wide in shock. "Nani?!" He bounded up onto his masters cheek and began examining the afflicted area. After a few moments Inu yasha began to become impatient.  
  
"Spill it Miyoga-jiji! What's going on!?"  
  
"Humm.." Miyoga scratched his chin. "It would appear that... Tell me did you get a purple dust in your eyes sometime today?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded.  
  
"Humm.. and then you tried to wash it out with water, ne?"  
  
Again the hanyou nodded.  
  
Miyoga shook his head and hopped over onto Kagome's shoulder. "That dust was from a flower that grows just north of here. It's known as the "purple twilight" for it's unusual defense."   
  
"What kind of defense?" Kagome asked, moving the small flea onto her hand.  
  
"Well, it releases a purple pollen that irritates the eyes. If left alone it will eventually clean its self out but when added to water it cause the victims to go blind."  
  
"Is it," Inu yasha swallowed hard, "Permanente?"  
  
"I've never actually come across anyone affected by the blossom myself so I'm not totally sure." Miyoga jumped onto his master's shoulder. "Gomen ne."  
  
Kagome felt her hand begin squeezed tighter and turned to find the fearful hanyou's blink gaze on her. She smiled gently and reached her free hand up to caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "Don't worry Inu yasha.. I'm sure we can find a way."  
  
Inu yasha tried his best to contain the whimper that threatened to escape his throat. "Kagome..."  
  
"Shh.." Kagome ran her thumb across his lower lips in a soothing jester. "We'll go see Kaede-babachan. She's never let us down before, ne?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded gently in agreement. "But Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked into the hanyou's blank eyes sadly. Even without sight she could still see all the fear and pain that radiated in his golden orbs.  
  
She already knew his question.  
  
"Don't worry Inu yasha..." Her hand squeezed his gently as she began leading him back towards their campsite. "I'll stay with you..."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome reentered the campsite quietly and headed directly for a large tree near Kagome's bedroll. Kagome gently guided Inu yasha into a sitting position against the tree before turning to head over to her own bed.  
  
A clawed hand reached up and took hold of her sleeve. "Kagome?"  
  
She smiled softly as she knelt down between Inu yasha's raised knees. She brought her hand up to lightly caress his cheek, hoping it would help soothe his fears. "Hai?" she asked softly.  
  
Inu yasha swallowed down the frog that had taken up residence in his throat. "Um.. Would you." he stuttered. "That is I don't- Um.."  
  
Kagome giggled softly. "Hai, Inu yasha. Just give me a moment ok?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded and Kagome turned to fetch her sleeping roll. As her gaze moved to the small group gathered around the campfire she noticed for the first time their shocked stares. She laughed nervously as she moved towards her bedroll. "Umm.. what's going on guys?"  
  
Miroku was the first to shake out of his daze. "Kagome-sama? What's going on?"  
  
Kagome blushed as she unzipped the full length of her sleeping bag and head back over to where Inu yasha was nervously awaiting her return. She sighed knowing that she was going to have to explain this sooner or later any way. Though, she had hoped it would be later.  
  
"Minna, we will be heading back to Kaede-babachan's tomorrow."  
  
Everyone looked surprised. "Why?" Sango asked skeptically. "Did you and Inu yasha fight again??"  
  
"What'd you say this time Inu yasha??" Shippou yelled, leaping on to his shoulder and waving an accusing finger in the inu hanyou's face.  
  
The sudden unknown weight on his shoulder startled Inu yasha and before he could stop himself, he had Shippou held above the ground by the throat. The small kit squeak in horror. "Inu- yasha?" he choked.   
  
"Inu yasha!" Kagome reached out and pried Inu yasha's clawed hand from around Shippou's neck, allowing the boy to fall to the ground, no worse for wear. She brought the offending limb up and rubbed the callused hand against her cheek. "Calm down Inu yasha."  
  
This seemed to appease the flightily hanyou and he resettled himself against the tree. "Go..Gomen Shippou." He turned his face away. "I didn't.."  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and took a seat in his lap, pulling the covers over both herself and Inu yasha. "Inu yasha didn't mean any harm." She paused for a moment trying to think about exactly how to put this.  
  
A voice cut through her thought. "I'm blind."  
  
She looked up at Inu yasha, surprised that he had actually said what afflicted him out loud. Another sound caused her to turn once more to the group around the campfire.  
  
It was laughter.   
  
Miroku was chuckling softly while Sango tried her best to suppress a smile and Shippou rolled around on the ground, unable to contain himself. She felt a growl raising in Inu yasha's throat and she reach a hand back to rub his ears, quieting the noise before it escaped.  
  
Miroku wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh that was a great one Inu yasha."  
  
"Yeah." Sango giggled. "Really though, why are we going back?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "It wasn't a joke. Inu yasha has gone blind."  
  
Everyone gasped in shock. "What?! How??" Miroku moved closer to the pair. "Let me see!"  
  
Inu yasha raised his head reluctantly to stare at his companions, his eyes fixing on everything at once but at the same time nothing at all. It was nothing more then a blank and sightless stare that sent shivers up everyone's spines.   
  
Miroku gently reached out a hand to touch Inu yasha's face, "I'm going to touch your face Inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha turned away quickly, not allowing the monk a further inspection. "Don't bother. Miyoga-jiji all ready took a look."  
  
"Hai!" All eyes fell on the tiny flea demon now perched on top of Inu yasha's head.  
  
"Miyoga-jiji?" Sango asked curiously. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
"Well I don't know *how* it happened," Miyoga scratched his head, "But I know the cause. It's a flower that grows to the north called "purple twilight"."  
  
" 'Purple twilight'?" Miroku repeated in shock.  
  
Sango looked to the puzzled bonzo. "You've heard of it houshin-sama?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Hai but We haven't been any where near one of those today. How could it have.."  
  
"Kagura."  
  
All eyes fixed on Inu yasha as he spoke. "When I was fighting Kagura today she blew some kind of purple powder into my face, just before she ran off."  
  
Kagome nodded. "That's right. After the battle your eyes were all bloodshot and red... That's why you went to the river."  
  
"So," Shippou took a seat in Sango's lap, not wanting to startle Inu yasha again by sitting in Kagome's. "Then this is a trap by Naraku??"  
  
"It would appear so.." Sango's hand unconsciously rubbed the kit's small ears. "At any rate what are we going to do? Is there a way to curse him?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I've never heard of one."  
  
Kagome felt Inu yasha stiffen behind her. She gently reached out and took hold of his hand, bringing it up to rest against her cheek. This seemed to, again, sway some of his fears and she made a note of it for later use. "We won't worry about it tonight. Tomorrow we will head back to Kaede-babachan's and see if she doesn't know of some way to help Inu yasha."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Until then I'll take Inu yasha's first watch tonight." Kagome snuggled back against Inu yasha, making herself more comfortable.  
  
"I can do it."  
  
Kagome tilted her head back to look up at Inu yasha and smiled. "Well then how about I just stay up and keep you company?"  
  
Inu yasha blushed but nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled again. "Good! Then minna, get some rest! We head out first thing!"  
  
"Hai!" Everyone scurried over to their bedrolls, Miroku on one side of the fire pit and Sango cuddled close by Shippou and Kirara on the other.   
  
Miyoga hopped down to the ground and stood facing Kagome. He bowed politely. "I leave Inu yasha-sama in your care Kagome-sama!" And with that he bounded off to some unknown destination.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh as she settled herself in for the night. She held back a squeak of surprise when Inu yasha's arms snaked around her shoulders and held her tightly against his chest.   
  
"You know," he whispered, "You don't have to stay up with me. You should rest too."  
  
Kagome smiled and reached a hand back to touch Inu yasha's cheek. He jumped slightly at the feeling of her smooth fingertips against his skin but relaxed quickly and leaned into her caress. "I told you didn't I? That I'd stay with you?"  
  
Inu yasha let out a sigh and gently rested his chin on Kagome's head and she knew that she had won. Her hand drifted down from his face and ideally ran the length of his forearm producing a shiver from the hanyou.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Inu yasha's eyes closed as he inhaled Kagome's sweet scent. "Arigato."  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	3. Counting to Twenty

What the Eyes Can't See  
  
Chapter 3 Counting to Twenty  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Author : Sami-chan ((AKA Belldandy-chan))  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-chan! Wow! I've only got up a few chapters but already I have reviews!! ::happy dance:: I love reviews so please keep them coming! One recent review I found most interesting was a person who commented on my choice for blinding Inu yasha and I felt the sudden need to elaborate on it ^^ ((not that it was a bad comment cause it wasn't ^^ I just like to explain my reasoning))  
  
The reason I choice to blind Inu yasha with the use of a poison was pretty simple really. If I had used something physical it would heal too quickly to make it worth writing a fic. If I used a normal poison like Sesshomaru's poison talons it would also, again cleared it's way out before it was worth writing about... So instead I came up with a new and improved way to blind our hanyou friend that maybe fix ^^ or not... ^^ Heehee You'll have to read to figure out the cure, if any, to Inu yasha's current state ^^   
  
Until the end, I hope you all enjoy the story and it's many directions! Please take care one and all and feel free to drop me a line any time! Good or bad, I like hearing what people think!  
  
Until then,  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer : If I owned Inu yasha the world (or at least *my* part of it) would be a much happier place ^^;; So until that glorious day when hell freezes over, (and I don't mean Hell, MI) I don't own Inu yasha.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha was on her last nerve.  
  
Things had started out bad that morning when the stubborn hanyou had insisted on carrying Kagome on his back the whole way home. Kagome had of course protested, siting the fact that Inu yasha was now blind and hanging over his shoulder was not the vantage point she would need to be in.  
  
Inu yasha had of course let out a loud 'keh' and pointed to his nose. "Wench! I can still *smell* where I'm going. All you have to do it make sure I don't hit any trees!"  
  
Rather then argue, Kagome had given in, figuring that once he got tired of tripping over things he would give up and listen to her. However thing were quite different then she had hope. Instead he merely cursed at her under his breath each time his feet slipped momentarily from underneath him. He'd yell and carry on about how she was suppose to be watching out for him before continuing on then tripping again a short while later.  
  
Finally, fed up with being blamed, Kagome had suggested that he put her down with her bike and he could simply ride on the back like he often did on long journeys. After a few moments of silent debate within his own mind, Inu yasha had agreed and that had been the way they had travel for the rest of the day.  
  
After the 'traveling crisis' had been averted Inu yasha had to find something new to complain about. This time it was speed.  
  
They way she was peddling was too slow, he grumbled, and at the rate they were going he'd be dead before they reach the village. Kagome had to bite her tongue almost literally to keep her comments to herself. She counted slowly to ten in her mind and continued on, reminding herself Inu yasha was just going through a hard time. He just needed to vent.  
  
Kagome now found herself counting again to cool the presser building up in her head but this time starting from 20.   
  
They had just finished setting up camp for the night when Kagome had announced her intentions of bathing in the hot spring they had settled not far from and began gathering up her bathing supplies along with Sango. As they had turned to walk the small trail that lead from their tiny clearing to the spot at which the girls would be relaxing they found a rather large and irritated hanyou blocking their path.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked calmly.  
  
Kagome had sighed and motioned for Sango to ahead of her. "Go ahead Sango-chan." she said more for Inu yasha's benefit then anyone else. "I'll be along in a moment."  
  
Sango nodded and passed by Inu yasha making as much noise as she could so she wouldn't startle him. He allowed her to pass easily before turning back to Kagome. "Well?"  
  
Kagome sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to take a bath and I'll be right back."  
  
Inu yasha folded his arms over his chest, "Then I'm going too."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped, "No!"  
  
Inu yasha frowned. "Kagome I have to be close to you incase someone attacks! It's gonna be harder for me to protect you now."  
  
"I've got Sango with me and I'll call if anything happens."   
  
"That's not good enough!"  
  
Kagome gave a very human like growl. "Inu yasha, you are *not* taking a bath with me!"  
  
"Who said I was taking one!? I just want to be close by."  
  
Kagome poked the aggravating inu hanyou in the chest. "Camp is not that far from the spring you baka!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and swung them both around so that she was now standing where Inu yasha had once been. "You can wait here with Miroku until I'm done!!"  
  
Inu yasha pouted as he hands reached out and held tight to her wrist. "Kagome please," he almost whimpered.  
  
Kagome looked up into his face with surprise. Her eyes took hold of his sightless gaze and her heart melted just a bit. He was afraid but he was trying to put up a front for her even as they stood there. She knew that he was afraid for her, he always was but as she stood there, staring up into his beautiful amber eyes she noticed another deeper fear they seemed to grip his heart.  
  
The fear of being alone.  
  
Not only alone she noted but the fear of being alone and vulnerable as he was. Even now as the silence wore on between them she noticed the panic welling up in his heart that she would again say no and leave in alone once more in darkness. It was enough to bring the softhearted miko to tears but, she held them back.  
  
"Inu yasha," her hand came up and gently touched his cheek and she smiled as he leaned into the comforting caress. She whispered so that only he could hear her, allowing him to save face before their group. "You don't have anything to worry about. You're not alone. Miroku will be with you and Shippou too. I'll come back as fast as I can. ok?"  
  
'It's not the same.' Inu yasha thought quietly, turning his blank gaze from the woman before him. "Please Kagome." he asked again, his voice sounding more like a child then a youkai as he spoke.  
  
Kagome sighed this time in defeat. He always won out when he used that tone on her. She could never say no.  
  
So now here they were, she and Sango bathing in almost complete quiet while Inu yasha sat on the edge, dangling his feet in the warm water. Never being a patient one, Inu yasha had begun complaining almost the minute they had arrived and Kagome was using every last bit of strength she had to *not* jump up and pumble the man before her.  
  
Sango swallowed hard as she watched her miko friend grit her teeth and count quietly. "Kagome?" she asked in an almost fear like state. "Are you ok?"  
  
Inu yasha was about to jump up, thinking something was wrong until he heard the irate human growl in his ear. "What's your problem wench?" he bit out.  
  
Kagome snapped.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
With a startled cry Inu yasha found himself face down in the spring, trying desperately to hold what little breath he had until the spell wore off.  
  
Kagome turned to Sango, still fuming. "Sango let me have a few minutes alone with our 'friend' here.."  
  
The taiyjin nodded and quickly rinsed the shampoo from her hair before grabbing her clothing and a towel before disappearing into a small bush to change then head back to camp.  
  
By this point Inu yasha had resurfaced, wet, mad and gasping for air. "What," he gasped, "Is your problem wench! I could have drowned!"  
  
"Then try harder next time!" Kagome screamed, poking Inu yasha hard in the chest. "And my *problem* as you so arrogantly put it, is you at this point!"  
  
"Me?! What did I do!?!"  
  
"You've been nothing but a pain in the ass all fucking day! That's what!!" Kagome stood now, forgetting her lack of clothing, to make herself as close to eye level with the hanyou as she could. "You've complained about everything today from breakfast to now and it's getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Well.. Well.." Inu yasha searched for a retort. "If you weren't so pathetically slow I wouldn't have to complain as much!!"  
  
"That's not the problem and you know it!" Kagome hit the heal of her hand against his forehead. "Look Inu yasha I know this is hard for you but you need to relax damn it! Or you're gonna drive everyone insane!"  
  
"I can't *relax*!" he fumed. "If I relax for even a second we could all be killed!"  
  
"Inu yasha you aren't the only person here that's responsible for our safety! Granted, you are the one who takes the most responsibility and you are the one that ends up with most of the battles but you take that upon yourself." Kagome reached out a hand and gently placed it on his shoulder.   
  
He stiffened under her sudden touch but didn't react.  
  
"Please Inu yasha, let us help you."  
  
Inu yasha growled. "I don't need your help! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Fine then I guess you don't need me here."   
  
Inu yasha's eyes went wide as he heard the sounds of someone moving in the water towards the bank. Almost unconsciously his hand reached out and grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
Kagome let out a surprised squeak as she suddenly felt her back collide against Inu yasha's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly against him. His thoughts screamed at him to hold her tight, to not let this one thing he needed now more then anything leave him standing there, alone.  
  
Kagome blushed from head to toe at the incredible intimacy with which she was now being held. Inu yasha's arms rested just below her bare breast and she could feel the rough, wet fabric of his haori rub brush against them as Inu yasha's chest rose and fell. She pulled against him gently, "Let me go Inu yasha."  
  
He held her tighter. "No."  
  
Kagome reached up one of her arms to pry at his hands as best she could with them pinned at her side. "Let me go now."  
  
Again his grip tightened and the hanyou buried his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
Kagome was about to yell again when a soft sound drifted through her wet hair and into her ear. "Inu yasha?" she asked, almost skeptically.  
  
"Please." His voice as gruff and husky, thick with emotion as he spoke, "Please don't go Kagome."  
  
Kagome sigh but still moved to escape his grasp. "I won't leave Inu yasha but you need to let me go."  
  
It was then, as his arms drifted up to wrap around her shoulders and the bare skin of his wrist brushed against her bare breast that he realized just why she was so anxious. He blushed and slowly released her.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and, taking Inu yasha's hand to lead him along, headed for the bank of the spring to retrieve her clothing. She dressed quickly before turning her attention back to the Inu yasha.  
  
"Inu yasha." Her voice was now soft and gentle as she approached him, reaching out to take hold of his hands. He gripped it tightly in his own and she smiled to herself. "You need to trust us to help you Inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha frowned. "I can't relax Kagome. A moment of weakness here is a death sentence."  
  
"You don't need to totally relax then. Just don't try to take on so much responsibility right now." She removed one hand from his and touched his cheek gently. "Please, let us help you right now. We won't let anything happen."  
  
Inu yasha sighed and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, shaking a startled gasp from her lips. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Kagome smiled and returned his embrace. "Nothing will. I trust you all with my life. I know nothing will happen. Please," her fingers ran through his damp silver hair. "Have faith?"  
  
Inu yasha shivered at the gentle feeling her fingers provided him. His head came down to rest on her shoulder as he took in a deep whiff of her calming scent.  
  
He froze.  
  
Kagome blinked for a moment when she felt Inu yasha stiffen against her. "Inu yasha?" she asked softly.  
  
Inu yasha sat up suddenly, pushing the girl behind him as he drew his sword. "I told you wench," his voice was almost sad as he continued. "I can't relax."  
  
Just then a tree fell to the ground, landing a few yard in front of the motionless pair, causing Kagome to jump slightly and cling tightly to Inu yasha's haori.  
  
A loud, gargling laugh sounded through the trees as a large land crab youkai appeared emits the destruction. He looked down at the pair and laughed again. "So what the wind witch told me is true! The protector the shikon no tama's priestess has gone blind!"  
  
Inu yasha growled and cursed under his breath. "Keh! So?" He sniffed the air and laughed. "I don't need to see to beat an weak crab youkai like you!" Inu yasha pulled tetsuaigai from its sheath and held it out, ready to attack. "Bring it on!"  
  
The crab laughed. "Oh you'll be sorry you didn't think higher of me in a minute boy!"  
  
Inu yasha growled and lunged for his opponent, swinging tetsuaigai in a path he was sure would hit. Inu yasha was surprised when all he felt was air.  
  
Just as he landed on the ground, he felt a sharp pain enter his shoulder from behind, continue through to the front before knocking him to the ground and pinning him there. He let out a painful grunt as he tried to push back, only succeeding in pushing the large object further into the hole.  
  
Kagome gasped in shock as she watched the large crab youkai pin Inu yasha to the ground with one of his tremendous legs. "Inu yasha!" she cried.  
  
"Stay back!" he growled, still struggling against his capture but earned only more pain and blood loss for his effort.  
  
The youkai laughed as he turned from his captive to his intended prey with a strange smile. "Oh yes dear stay there!" He lunged, "I'll come to you!"  
  
Kagome screamed and ducked down but there was no time to get out of the way. She waited but the attack she expected never came. Slowly she turned and looked up.  
  
Her attacker stopped midair before staggering back. Kagome easily spotted Sango's large Haraikotsu protruding from the monsters forehead and silently thanked the gods.  
  
The beast gave one final cry before disappearing into dust.  
  
Kagome turned to see Sango and Miroku rushing up towards her. "Kagome-sama!" Miroku cried, "Are you guys ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded, putting a hand to her chest to steady her breathing. "Yeah I'm fine but-" She cut her sentence off as a loud painful grunt reached her ears. She turned and watched as Inu yasha attempted, painfully, to stand. Blood dripped down from his shoulder and she watched as it twisted down over his skin and dripped to the ground from his fingertips.  
  
She gasped and ran over to her wounded hanyou. "Inu yasha!" she cried. She gently lifted his good arm over her should to help support him. "Don't move! You're hurt."  
  
"Keh!" he looked away but couldn't help leaning on the petite girl as his head began to spin a bit. "It's not that bad."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Yes it is!" She carefully led him down the path back to camp, "You're covered in blood!"  
  
Inu yasha growled. "I've had wor-" His words cut off as even in his darkened view the world began to spin around him. He felt his feet slipping from beneath him and suddenly he was no longer aware of anything save his own, unrelenting, darkness.  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	4. Chaste

What the Eyes Can't See  
  
Chapter 4 Chaste  
  
Rating : PG to be safe  
  
Author : Sami-chan ((AKA Belldandy-chan))  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! How are you all doing?! Well here's another chapter four you and I hope you all enjoy it ^^   
  
I've been thinking a lot lately about how to explain my kind of OOC moment between Inu yasha and Kagome in the 2nd chapter, when she takes a seat in his lap after he is blinded. Really, if you think about it, it's not all that OOC.. If you watch Inu yasha REALLY carefully you'll noticed there are a lot of little affectionate touches between Kagome and Inu yasha even as soon, if not sooner then, when they meet Sango.   
  
If you watch the scene where Inu yasha is carrying away a wounded Sango and Kagome on his back to fight the puppet Naraku you'll notice that Kagome reaches up and scratches his ears ^^ They actually do that more often then you'd think ^^  
  
So anyway.. That's my defense ^^;; I'm not say it's not OOC I'm just saying I only took what they normally do a step farther ^^  
  
Anywho! Enjoy the story everyone and please R/R ^^ Thanks again for reading!  
  
~~Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer : Life styles of the rich and the famous! Always complaining! If money is such a problem then you should give me Inu yasha ^^ Until you do I don't own him ^^;;  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
He was moving. Of that much he was sure.  
  
Inu yasha opened his eyes to be greeted once more by the all-surrounding darkness that now filled every aspect of his life. He let out a dejected sigh as he slumped back down onto what ever was now moving him along at a relatively slow pace.  
  
"Inu yasha?"  
  
Inu yasha turned his sightless gaze in the direction of the voice and grunted. "What?"  
  
He felt a hand touch his forehead and immediately recognized that it too, along with the voice, belonged to Kagome. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Keh." Inu yasha pulled his face away from the miko's soft touch. Had he been able to see he would have noticed the scowl that now occupied her lips. "I'm fine wench. How long have I been out?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "A day and a half.. Almost two."  
  
Inu yasha shot up, cursing slightly at the soreness of his still healing shoulder. "Nani?? Almost two days?!"  
  
Kagome let out a loud sigh and laid her forehead against the palm of her hand. "Hai. Apparently land crab youkai have a thin coat of sleep slim on their bodies.. A normal human would have been out for a week."  
  
Inu yasha let out another annoyed 'keh' and folded his arms inside his haori, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I'm not some weak human!"  
  
"No I suppose your not."  
  
Inu yasha felt Kagome's body shift away from him and again his mind was brought back to his current mode of travel. He sniffed the air and raised his eyebrow in confusion. He turned to Kagome with a questioning expression. "When did we get a cart and oxen??"  
  
Kagome stifled the giggled that threatened, instead clearing her throat. "Umm, Miroku preformed an emergency exorcism in a village yesterday and this was the reward they offered us."  
  
Inu yasha growled and moved to stand but a small hand caught him by the wrist.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
Inu yasha turned away, blushing slightly at the feeling of her hand on his wrist. Her skin was so soft and warm that is made it hard for him to think. "Nothing." he replied, allowing himself to be pulled back down. "I just don't know if I want to ride in one of Miroku's unfounded gifts."  
  
"I'm hurt by that Inu yasha!"  
  
Inu yasha turned towards the voice, a stern look plastered across his features. "Well it's true isn't it?! You probably tricked those dumb humans into giving you something you honestly didn't deserve!"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "And here I've been letting you travel in *my* gift and unselfishly walking along side just so that Kagome-sama could stay by your side."  
  
Inu yasha's blush deepened and he quickly turned away from the irritating houshin. He let out a loud 'keh' as he tried once more to stand and leave the cart. "Well here let me get off so you-"  
  
A small hand on his wrist held him back once more. "Please just stay here Inu yasha?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
He could feel Kagome smile. It was strange but he could actually feel the warm loving smile that she was giving him as he stared down at her blankly. "Would you stay for me? Onegai?"  
  
Inu yasha growled and plopped back into his original seat. "Keh!" He didn't see Kagome smile in triumph but heard her as she began to hum a happy little tune. With a sigh he laid back, resting his head on his hands and stared up towards the sky.  
  
He wasn't totally sure what time of day it was as no light penetrated the darkness of his sight but from the warm feeling spreading through his body he assumed it was at least daytime. His mind drifted back to distant memories of his childhood, sitting and looking up at the sky with his mother. He would lay with her for hours, watch in comfortable silence as the clouds rolled by, eventually falling asleep in his mother's embrace.  
  
Those few happy memories drifted away quickly though, replaced by images of harder times. When skies like this in open fields meant nowhere to run and defiantly no room to hide. Youkai of every breed and stature would chase him down, their only purpose being to kill the poor hanyou child. Days like this becoming days like any other in a fight for survival.  
  
But once again those thoughts too, drifted from his mind. They were replaced by another day like today, warm and sunny, when for the first time Kagome told him she would stay. That she wanted to stay with him.  
  
His heart skipped a beat at the memory, locked in the not too distant past. When she had taken his hand and squeezed it tightly in hers and told him in a kind of round about way that she loved him. Or at least that what he thought she was saying.   
  
'No,' he shook the thought from his head. 'Why would she love a dirty hanyou? She could have any man she wanted, why would she stay with me?' But yet the thought was still clear in his mind. She had told him not just that time, but many times before that she had no plans to leave him. She had told him often that she was perfectly content to stay by his side as long as he wished.   
  
He sighed and rolled onto his side, one hand staying under his head for support and the other laying across his side. The more he thought about Kagome the more confused he got. He thought he loved Kikyou but he also felt that he loved Kagome. He wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
Suddenly another thought accrued to him.  
  
He was blind. This meant that he would never be able to see her face again. He was slightly surprise by the thought, not because he was finally coming to terms with this new limitation but by the 'her' he thought of first.  
  
Kagome.  
  
He felt a physical pain in his chest at the thought of never 'seeing' her smiling face again or being able to watch as the sunlight played in her hair. It made him almost ill to think he'd never see her face scrunch up into that look she always got when she was angry at him or that cute little way she got excited about everything. But what made him cringe, made his heart want to stop beating totally was the idea that he would never again see those two beautiful blue eyes of hers staring into his.  
  
Inu yasha didn't even notice as his legs moved up to curl in against his stomach and his mind never registered the whimper that escaped his lips. He just laid there, in a final and full realization of what he'd lost.  
  
A hand touched the side of his cheek bringing him slightly back to reality. "Inu yasha?"  
  
He pulled himself over to the voice and laid his head in her lap. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed but allowed the hanyou to make himself comfortable. She gently brushed the hair away from his face and watched as his sad eyes closed. "We'll be at Kaede-babachan's in a bit. Why don't you rest?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded but never moved from his position in the miko's lap. He let out a ragged sigh as he lay in Kagome's lap. He prayed silently to himself, allowing himself to hope, even for just a moment, that they could find a cure. He didn't think he could live without those blue eyes to look at. Even if that was the only thing he would ever be able to see, that would be enough for him.  
  
@~~~^~~~~~   
  
It didn't take the group long to explain the situation to Kaede but since then they had all been trapped in a long silence of contemplation. Indeed, the older miko had known about the flower and its dangerous trap but nothing of a cure. No one she'd ever met knew of an antitoxin strong enough to rid anyone of the insufferable blindness the plant caused.   
  
For now the group lay scattered around the hut, each lost in their thoughts. Miroku lay against the far wall near Sango. Kirara, much to her master's relief, was sleeping between them, keeping a wondering hand at bay with Shippou napping against her. Inu yasha sat in his usual position next to the door, ears twitching at every noise inside or outside the tiny hut. Kaede stoked the fire, watching the stew that hung above it as it bubbled to a boil. The only difference in the group's normal position was that Kagome was not helping Kaede but instead sat quietly leaned against Inu yasha's side.  
  
"I was just thinking.." All eyes moved to Sango as she spoke. "What about Kagome's powers of purification? I mean she did purify that poison in Kouga's arm."  
  
"But that was jaki. Isn't this a little different?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku scratched his chin. "Well yes and no. This plant's poison does seem to have some jaki qualities to it. It might be worth a shot but it'll take a lot of power."  
  
"But then won't I run the risk of accidentally purifying Inu yasha? I mean last time I had a specific target. This time I'll be placing the power directly into Inu yasha's eyes."  
  
"Do it on the night of the new moon child." Kaede stopped briefly to taste the stew. She nodded and returned to her stirring. "He'll be human that night and ye will have no interference by his youkai blood."  
  
"The next new moon is in another month!" Inu yasha's fist hit the ground, startling everyone. "I can't stay like this for month!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "True.." Suddenly her head shot up and she let out a gasp of triumph. "Come home with me Inu yasha! I think I have an idea!!" She grabbed the surprised inu hanyou by the arm and proceeded to drag him through the door. "We'll be back!" she called behind her.  
  
The other's stared, confused at what had just transpired. "What's going to her time got to do with the new moon??" Miroku gasped. "You don't think they have a way to speed up time do you?!"  
  
Sango slapped the bonze in back of the head. "Keep your hands to your self pervert!!"  
  
Kaede stared out the door, a small prayer drifting from her lips for the pair she thought of as her children running towards the well.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"Where are we going Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome quickly but carefully lead the way through the forest to her target and grinned as it finally entered her vision. "We're going to my time Inu yasha!"  
  
"Whoa!" he pulled them both to a stop just in front of the well. "Why are we going to your time?!"  
  
Kagome huffed, her hands coming up to rest on her hips. "Because baka! It might be a shorter wait!"  
  
Inu yasha raised and eyebrow in confusion. "Nani?"  
  
Kagome sighed and threw her hands into the air. "Oh goodness! Ok Listen! The new moon happens ever 28 days right?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Well that means that they don't always fall on the same time every month let alone every year right?"  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
"So it would be safe to guess that in say, oh, 500 years the new moon will fall on a different day then this time period ne?"  
  
The realization of what Kagome was saying hit the hanyou like a ton of bricks. "So you're saying that if we go to your time we might not have to wait as long for the new moon to appear ne?"  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. "Congratulations! You a fricken genius!"  
  
Inu yasha growled and pulled his hand away. "Why didn't you just say so to start with wench?!" He sniffed the air before stomping in the direction of the old well's scent. "Let's get moving!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha growled in frustration as he crouched down once more and made another attempt to leap out of the well. Kagome sighed and shook her head, counting to herself. '22.'  
  
Inu yasha suddenly leapt up but just as all the tries before it he only succeeded in making it a bit farther up the well then before, landing in the dirt with an undignified thud. "Chikuso!!" he cursed, rising back to his feet.  
  
That was enough. It was becoming too painful to watch.  
  
Before he could protest Kagome took hold of Inu yasha's hand and dragged him towards the rope latter. "Just use the latter for now ok?"  
  
Inu yasha released the latter, turning a deep scowl towards his companion. "I can make it out of here on my own just fine wench!"  
  
Kagome sighed and started up the latter. "Fine but I'm getting the hell out of here. It's starting to get late." She made it easily to the top and climbed over the edge. "Are you coming or staying?"  
  
Inu yasha let out a low growl as he hand reached out for the latter. "Stupid latter," he mumbled. "Stupid wench."   
  
Kagome sighed and resisted the urge to use her favorite word. "A little to the left."  
  
Inu yasha moved his hand to the left, still mumbling to himself, and took hold of his target and started his accent. At the top Kagome took his hand and helped him over the top.   
  
Inu yasha pulled his hand away, "I'm fine!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at her as best he could. "Can we just get moving?"  
  
Kagome threw her arms into the air in defeat. "Fine!" She turned and headed into the house, an irritated hanyou on her heels. She opened the back door to the kitchen and stepped inside. She waited for Inu yasha to enter before shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Go ahead and take a seat in the living room Inu yasha while I go find mom's calendar." She gently pushed him in the direction of the couch before turned down another hallway. "I'll be right back!"  
  
Inu yasha huffed but took a seat on the rather plush couch. He leaned back, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax just a bit. He wasn't as worried in the future as he was in the past. Sure their were demons in this time but they stayed well hidden and didn't come out just for a fight that often.  
  
With a sigh he turned his attention to the sound of the house. It didn't seem like anyone else was home at the moment. The floorboards creaked and groaned as the old house settled. He could even hear the soft chirping of birds from the front yard. He listened carefully for any sounds out of the ordinary and finding none, he finally allowed himself to finish relax, though his ears still twitched.  
  
"Found it!" Kagome announced as she entered the living room, holding her prize out for all to see.  
  
"Wahoo.." came his monotoned reply. "What's it say?"  
  
Kagome ignored the man on her couch, taking a seat in an armchair not too far from him and began looking over the calander. Her finger scanned over the dates until she found what she had been seeking and let out a triumphant 'Ah-ha!'  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome beamed, folding the calander back up. "I was right! It's only 2 weeks to the new moon in my time! We can stay here until then and relax."  
  
"Oh no!" Inu yasha sat back up, "We have shards to hunt!"  
  
"Inu yasha! We can't possibly hunt shards with you the way you are now! We need to wait and get you better!"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head, standing his ground.  
  
Kagome slid out of the armchair on to her knees, abandoning the calander on the floor. She shuffled across the carpet to Inu yasha and laid her head on his knee. "Please Inu yasha? Stay for me? I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
Inu yasha turned away quickly as a light blush spread over his cheeks, praying Kagome wouldn't notice. From the sound of her soft giggling she had and he sighed in annoyance. "I'm not so weak!"  
  
Kagome pouted. Sitting back up quickly, she leaned forward and poked a finger into his chest. "I know you're not weak!" she yelled, her face inching closer to his as her voice became louder. "But you are defiantly not in a condition suited for fighting!"  
  
Inu yasha lurched forward, "Listen wen-" His sudden movement forward caught Kagome off guard, not allowing her time to move away before their lips collided in a soft kiss.  
  
Both sat there for a long moment, neither moving away from the kiss nor moving deeper. Deep silver blue eyes stared into blank amber orbs trying hard to gauge his reaction. His eyes, though void of sight, were full of just as much surprise as hers but she found nothing negative about his expression and allowed herself to relax into the kiss a bit.  
  
Inu yasha sat froze not waiting to pull back but not sure if he should move forward. He felt her lips relax against his and as if by instinct alone his followed suit. Soon the kiss had deepened to a light passion, Inu yasha's hand coming up to lightly caress Kagome's cheek. Her hands came up and laced securely around his neck, pulling herself up to rest in his lap.   
  
The need for air finally over took the couple and the slowly broke away from each other to an unfamiliar yet not uncomfortable silence. Kagome blushed and turned her face away. "So umm.."  
  
"I'll stay."  
  
Kagome's gaze shot back to the hanyou whose arms had started to work their way around her waist. "Really?"  
  
He nodded and swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat. "Hai. I'll stay."  
  
Kagome smiled and dared a chaste kiss on his lips before removing herself from his lap. "Great! Then I'm going to run back really quickly and tell the others! Wait here ok?!" Before he could answer she was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
Inu yasha's hand moved up and touched his lips softly. They were still warm and it pushed any thought of the whole thing being a dream out of his head. He sighed, his fingers unconsciously tracing over his lower lip as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Maybe staying in Kagome's time wouldn't be so bad.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
A/N: For all of you that think I'm crazy.. Remember, the moon is on a 28-day cycle. That means that the new moon will always fall on the same day from month to month or even year to year ^^ Now is my placement exact? HELL NO! Do you think I really wanna do the math on that one?! Nah, I'm just guessing as to time and placement ^^ Either way I hope you all enjoyed ^^   
  
Oh and I'm really sorry about the long wait but we had a death in the family unfortunately.. so I've been dealing with that.. Gomen nasai!  
  
Anyway! Have fun minna!  
  
~Ja! 


	5. Like Two Identical Bowls

What Eyes Can't See  
  
Chapter 5 Like Two Identical Bowls  
  
Author : Sami-chan (AKA Belldandy-chan ^^)  
  
Rating : G  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo Minna-san! How are things going?? Well here's chapter 5 of my little story ^^ I'm kinda proud of this one so I hope you all like it ^^ I'm making this a special dedication to my husband who just got shipped out ^^;; Hope you're ok hunny! I'd also like to thank all of you that have reviewed so far! I had a couple questions on word meanings so let me clearify a bit...  
  
jii-chan : Grandpa  
  
nee-chan or onee-chan : sister  
  
nii-chan or onii-chan : brother  
  
ja ne : see ya  
  
hanyou : half breed  
  
youkai : demon  
  
jaki : evil air/that stuff that Naraku's always throwing around ^^;;  
  
I think that's enough to get you all through this story.. those are the basics anyway.. If there are any more I'll make sure I post them too! If I missed any let me know ^^ Anywho! I'm gonna get going! I hope you all enjoy the chapter! R/R if you got the time! I love comments, good or bad ^^ Every little bit helps!  
  
Ja ne for now!  
  
~~Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Inu yasha ^^ Though.. if Takahashi-sama is looking to get rid of it...  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome ran as quickly as she could to the village and informed the small and still slightly confused group that she and Inu yasha would be staying in her time to wait for the new moons arrival. After a quick explanation on what would need to be done in order to hopefully cure the hanyou's vision problems, the young miko head back towards the well, though at a much slower pace.  
  
She still moved at a pretty quick pace but left enough time between herself and the well for her to think. To think about the day's earlier events.  
  
She and Inu yasha had kissed. At first it had been a total accident but when neither of them had moved away and the kiss began to deepen, it took on a whole new meaning.   
  
As if the first kiss hadn't been enough of a system shock for the still reeling miko, she had had the nerve to kiss him *again*. It was only a soft peck on the cheek but she had done it so easily and so instinctively that it kind of scared her. What had she been thinking?  
  
She sighed and her paced slowed a bit more to accommodate her every whirling thoughts.   
  
It wasn't like she had been the only person enjoying the kiss. From what her still baffled mind could remember Inu yasha had also leaned deeper into the kiss. He had even pulled her into his lap at some point, though whether that was at the beginning or end of the kiss she couldn't recall. Did that mean he had *wanted* her to kiss him? Had it been a look into some deeper feeling he usually kept well hidden?  
  
Kagome was sure that Inu yasha had some feelings for her. With as often as he was saving her from youkai and natural disasters he must at least care a little. The question was in what way did he care? Were they friends or was she nothing more then a jewel detector? Maybe there was more then she was seeing in this foggy picture. Then another thought crawled its way out from the darker depths of her mind.  
  
Kikyou.  
  
Maybe Inu yasha had not been kissing her at all but the woman she was reincarnated from. This caused a pain deep in Kagome's chest, making it slightly harder to breath. A mistake she could take, a heat of the moment kind of thing that had gotten out of hand she could deal with but mistaken for *her*? Kagome shuddered at the thought.  
  
The well came into view and Kagome realized her time for thinking was running short.  
  
Sitting on the lip of the old well and swinging her legs over the edge to dangle into it Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back. "Right!" she said holding a determined fist in front of her. "I'll just wait until either he makes his intentions clear or he makes another move."  
  
Smiling and determined in her decision, Kagome pushed herself off the edge of the well and disappeared into the bluish light of time.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagura stood before the dark, shrouded figure of her master as he awaited her report. She smirk, enjoying the annoyance her very presences gave the hanyou.   
  
Yes, hanyou. While she couldn't say it aloud because he would most certainly kill her, in her mind she knew him as he really was. A worthless hanyou.  
  
Kanna appeared beside her younger sister, an image of the young miko girl known as Kagome running from the village displayed in her mirror.   
  
"Ah," The young lord smiled. "So it seems she and the hanyou have gone into hiding as I thought they would. No doubt they will be trying to remove the poison from his sight soon." He turned dangerous red eyes on his subordinate, a smile playing on his lips. "Please offer them an invitation to our little party in their honor."  
  
The sisters bowed before disappearing into the darkness leaving their master to hideously insane laughter.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Like two identical bowls.  
  
Inu yasha adjusted himself until he was lying stretched out on the couch. His fingertips reached up and lightly traced the curve of his lower lip; remember the other pair of lips that had just left them moments before. Laying there, blinded eyes fixed on the ceiling, a thought had entered his mind.  
  
They were like two identical bowls.   
  
While on the outside Kagome and Kikyou were hard to tell apart, once you moved your gaze inwards it was like looking into a bowl of stew and one of water. Suddenly there was a difference in their presence and aura that was so blatantly obvious you wonder how you could have missed it.  
  
Kikyou was like a bowl of water. While it was thrust quenching, water is bland and tasteless. She had never really been a people person. Though she had given herself over to helping the village, it was often clear that she resented them for it. Her mannerisms and attitude towards the poor unfortunates that sought out her guidance was often cold and on the side of annoyance.   
  
Kagome, on the other hand, reminded Inu yasha of a bowl of stew. She brought such flavor to his life and nourished his very soul. She gave to everyone freely, never asking anything in return except for their happiness. How many times had she held a crying friend though she herself was also in pain? Or offered her support to the battle wary hanyou when all he had ever done was offered her pain?  
  
A sound from the front door caught the hanyou's attention and he quickly closed his eyes, veining sleep rather then confront Kagome's modern world for the moment. He heard the door open and the careful shuffling of feet as one moved up the stairs and the over just passed him into the hall.  
  
His eyes remained closed as his thoughts returned to two women that occupied his every waking thought as of lately.  
  
He had an obligation to Kikyou. To put her to rest. He owed her at least that in retribution for not having more faith in her but didn't she owe him as well? He had not been the only one whose faith had faltered in that moment of Naraku's treachery. To fulfill his obligation to the woman he loved, and yes in some way he loved her though he wasn't totally sure what way that was, did he really have to die?  
  
A picture of Kagome entered his mind, heavy with pups and smiling as she leaned against the doorframe of a small hut. He could live like that with her, he thought.   
  
With Kikyou pups had never seemed a possibility though he had always wanted it to be. He had tried then as he did now to picture the two of them together and happy in a small hut, settled securely in the village but he could never get passed the way he pictured himself.  
  
As a human.  
  
He couldn't imagine himself as a human for more then a few moments before it became too disdainful for him to bear. And though he couldn't picture himself as a human, nor could he see himself as a full demon without the image giving way and faltering in his mind. Neither of the image seemed right to him mind's eye.  
  
With Kagome he knew it didn't matter how he pictured himself and that, he believed, was what made all the difference.   
  
She didn't care as long as he was happy.  
  
Inu yasha gave a small start as something soft and warm fell over his body. His eyes didn't open but he felt as his someone was smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back as he retreated under the covers.  
  
'Ah,' he thought as he heard Mrs. Higurashi disappear into the kitchen. 'So that's where she gets it.'  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha sat on Kagome's bed, brooding silently as he attempted to glare at the young miko who expertly ignored him.  
  
As she soon as she had returned from the well she had had a very in depth conversation with her mother about Inu yasha's 'current condition' and this had not settled well with the overly edgy hanyou. Kagome had brushed it off like it was no big thing and retreated to her room to study for a test leaving the hanyou to make his own way to her room.  
  
It wasn't difficult. He merely followed her scent until he reached the appropriate room and took a seat on her bed to pout, hoping that eventually she'd get the hint and apologize.   
  
So far, he was unsuccessful.  
  
Kagome hummed happily as he tiny walkman played in her ear, her pencil tapping on the beat on her open math book. Maybe if he could have seen the concerned looks she tossed his way every now and then he might have felt better but for now all he felt was very annoyed.  
  
"Oi." he called.  
  
Kagome removed her headphones and turned with a cheerful smiled to the man on her bed. "Hai?" she asked happily.  
  
Inu yasha growled lightly. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
Kagome pouted. Obviously he didn't remember. She shrugged, now a bit down trot ten, "Nothing I guess."  
  
"Good." he huffed. If he couldn't be happy then neither could she.  
  
No, that was a lie.  
  
He really wanted her to be happy because if she was happy so was he. As it was he was concentration with all his will power to stay angry with her but that power was slipping away fast.  
  
"Oi," Inu yasha felt a weight shift onto the bed and crawl over to sit next to him. "I was thinking."  
  
"Amazing.."  
  
Kagome frown but continued on, ignoring his comment. "I was thinking about this book we were reading in English class last year. It's about this woman named Helen Keller."  
  
"And she would have what to do with me?"  
  
"Hear me out. You see she was born blind and deaf and in order for her to communicate and get around in the world they had to teach her a whole new way to communicate."  
  
Inu yasha stayed silent so she continued on.  
  
"I was thinking that it might help if we came up with easier ways for you to get around the house on your own. That way if I have to go out to school or something you don't have to be stumbling around."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Kagome scratched her chin. "Hum, well... What about counting steps?"  
  
"Counting steps?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome leapt up, carefully pulling Inu yasha with her. "Like," she paused and searched the room. "Like say counting the number of normal steps between here and the door to my room."  
  
Inu yasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And how is this suppose to help me?"  
  
"That way you can just count your steps as you walk and know where you are in the house. With that and scenting you should be mobile in no time."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Sound good."  
  
Kagome smiled in triumph. "I know! So let's start with me room and then move on to the rest of the house, ne?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded again. He felt Kagome's hand slip causally into his and couldn't help but blush.   
  
"Inu yasha?"  
  
Inu yasha turned away quickly. "Let's get on with it! I don't wanna be at it all day!"  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
Kagome never realized how big her house really was. She and Inu yasha has started their little 'project' sometime just after lunch and continued on into late evening, stopping briefly for dinner. They had skipped the obvious places like momma's room, jii-chan's room and the back storage room, places Inu yasha never went, keeping mostly to rooms and places the hanyou visited often. This way there wouldn't be too many numbers to remember. Kagome had even made a special effort to help Inu yasha locate the Goshinboku, his favorite place to brood in modern or feudal times.  
  
Letting out a loud sigh, Kagome flopped back on her bed. She turned her head and looked disdainfully at the cheerful alarm clock next to her bed. She let out an unlady-like grunt as she rolled to her side and grabbed the offending object, set it for the appropriate time and then replaced it on her nightstand. Nodding in satisfaction, she pulled the covers down and crawled the rest of the way into her bed. She closed her eyes and prepared for sleep.  
  
She groaned as someone knocked on her door. She tried to ignore it, turning over and burying her face in her pillow but a loud squeak echoed from the old hinges and a soft whispering voice reached her ears. "Kagome?"  
  
She sighed into her pillow before turning over and sitting up. "Hai Inu yasha?"  
  
She watched as he entered, shutting the door behind him and began taking deliberate steps towards the bed. She smiled in amusement as he finally reached a hand out to make sure the bed was where it was suppose to be before taking a seat at her feet.   
  
There was a long moment where neither spoke. The nighttime crickets chirped happily outside the window and a warm spring breeze floated in through the miko's open window but still silence dominated the room.  
  
Kagome tossed the covers off her legs stood up. "You know Inu yasha," she reached out and took his hands, guiding him into a standing position before leading him towards the door. "As much as I would really like to just sit here with you, I do have to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"Can I stay with you?"  
  
Kagome blinked for a moment, unsure if she had heard him correctly. She stopped and turned back, a questioning gazed fixed on the hanyou.  
  
His arrogant attitude returned under her questioning gaze but the blush that covered his cheeks ruined the effect. "It's just I know how much trouble you can get into and if I'm down stairs, well, it'll take to long for me to get up here to save your ass."  
  
Kagome covered her mouth to hold back the giggle that threaten to escape. So that's the way he wanted to play it ne? Mr. I'm-a-hardass-nothing-scares-me? Kagome cleared her throat, a mischief twinkle that was lost on the blind hanyou entering her eyes.   
  
"Nah that's ok. I'm sure I'll be just fine."  
  
Inu yasha's face fell. It was so slight that if she hadn't known him she would have never noticed but it was there. The sudden look of a lost little boy fluttering briefly through his sightless eyes.  
  
He didn't mean to let the whimper in his throat escape and blush as it bounced off the walls of the dark and quiet room.  
  
"Inu yasha." He felt her hand caress his cheek. "Are you scared?"  
  
"Keh! As if!" He pulled his face away from her touch, instantly regretting the movement. "I'm just looking out for your clumsy ass!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Fine!" She pushed the irritating hanyou the final few steps until he was standing in the hallway. "Oyasumi nasai!" She moved to slam the door in his face but a hand stopped her.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered softly, "Please don't.."  
  
Kagome's anger melted as she stared at him. He didn't want to say it but he was scared. He was like a little boy locked in a dark room and all he wanted was comfort. And here she was being a total bitch.   
  
Sighing in defeat, Kagome released the door and allowed him to push it back open. "Momma will kill me if she finds you in here." She cleared her throat to hide the giggle that threaten her when Inu yasha let another whimper slip from his throat. "We'll just have to sleep in the living room." she finished quickly and watched as the hanyou's face instantly lightened.  
  
"Wait here a moment." She quickly dashed back into her room and collected her pillow and blanket, making a special side trip to grab her alarm clock and toss it too onto the small pile. She returned a moment later to her waiting companion and led him down stairs.  
  
She gently pushed Inu yasha back, causing him to plop down onto the couch before moving over to the hall closet. She returned a moment later with a few more blanket and proceeded to pile them on the floor into a make shift futon. She threw her pillow down at one end and set her alarm clock on the coffee table that had been pushed up against the TV.   
  
Grabbing her blanket, Kagome laid down on her make shift bed and pulled the covers over her body. She turned a smiling face to the hanyou sitting on the couch, "Oyasumi Inu yasha." She closed her eyes and turned onto her side, finally ready to get some much needed rest.   
  
Something rustled behind her and she felt a hand touch her shoulder, "Kagome?"  
  
She didn't open her eyes, "Hai?"  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"  
  
"Because you're sleeping on the couch."  
  
"I can sleep on the floor."  
  
Kagome smiled. "That's ok. I'm fine down here."  
  
After a moment she didn't feel Inu yasha move away and allowed herself to glance back at him. He sat as he usually did when he slept, back against the couch and arms folded against his chest. His eyes were closed but it was easy to tell he was still awake. She smiled and gently patted his knee in a reassuring jester.   
  
"Its really ok Inu yasha. You can sleep on the couch."  
  
He merely shook his head, his usual 'keh' his only reply. Kagome giggled. In a quick movement, she leaned up and gently kissed his cheek before snuggling back down into her makeshift bed. She closed her eyes and fell quickly to sleep.  
  
Inu yasha's hand reached up and gently touched his cheek where her lips had been. A small smile touched the corner of his lips as he felt the tiny wet spot beneath his fingertips. His mind drifted back to his thoughts from earlier that day and his smile grew.  
  
His future with Kagome was looking much brighter.  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	6. A Walk in the Park

What Eyes Can't See  
  
Chapter 6 A Walk in the Park  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Author : Sami-chan (AKA Belldandy-chan .)  
  
Author's Notes: Ohiyo Minna-san! How are you all?! Well FINALLY here is chapter 6. I'm so sorry it took so long but allow me to explain before you start throwing those bricks.. See I had both chapter 6 and 7 written last week but as I was reading them over before I posted them I realized something really important...   
  
I hated them. ;;  
  
I know that sounds weird but I really really did hate them. They didn't seem to fit with where I wanted the story to go and they just didn't seem to flow right with what I already had so I chucked them and started over. I just couldn't see other people liking them if I couldn't stand them.  
  
So there's my excuse, like it or not I just refuse to put out work that I'm not satisfied with even if it does take me forever to post. Thank you to all you who have been so patient I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
  
As for a bit of translation...  
  
honto/honto ne : Really? (or Really.)  
  
jii-chan : Grandpa  
  
nee-chan or onee-chan : sister   
  
nii-chan or onii-chan : brother  
  
ja ne : see ya  
  
hanyou : half breed  
  
youkai : demon  
  
jaki : evil air/that stuff that Naraku's always throwing around ;;  
  
koiishi : lover  
  
daisuki : (I think I spelled that right) I love you. Not quite as hardcore a confession as Aishitaru but still ; It's pronounced 'Dai skee' (the su is really soft and hardly pronounced)  
  
(author note translations:   
  
minna : everyone (it can be made either friendly (chan) or formal (san) with endings)  
  
Ja mata : see ya later)  
  
Ok well I think that's everything! I hope you all have fun and if you have the time please r/r! Good or bad I wanna know . Thanks again minna-san!  
  
Ja mata  
  
Disclaimer : Though I walk though the valley of the shadow of 'copyright's I will fear no lawyers for I say "I don't own Inu yasha".  
  
  
  
Inu yasha sat alone on the couch, his mind wondering into deep thought. He didn't think about anything really, just allowed his mind to wonder and distract his attention from his current situation.  
  
The number 42 appeared in his mind for a moment but not really knowing what question it answered, he ignored it and shook the thought from his head.  
  
Believing that he was alone, at least for the moment, he loosened his bandana enough to allow his ears an opportunity to stretch. The house was quiet. Now that he thought about it, a bit too quiet for a Sunday morning...  
  
He blinked open his sightless eyes and sat up, trying to remember exactly when his eyes had close or when he had laid down. Shaking away the thoughts, he began to sniff the air around him, looking for Kagome's familiar scent. It only took him a moment to locate her in the medium sized shrine house.  
  
Standing carefully, Inu yasha headed in the direction of her scent. He moved slowly through the house finally coming to a stop just in front of Kagome's door. He lightly pressed an ear to the soft wood, listening carefully.  
  
There was male voice and he seemed to be talking to someone.  
  
"Come on Kagome! He's blind!" the voice laughed, "You should just leave him!"  
  
He heard a voice that he thought might be Kagome's speak next.  
  
"But how will I tell him?"  
  
The male laughed. "Don't bother with the dumb ass!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "You're right! Who needs him now that he can't protect me anyway?"  
  
Inu yasha growled as he burst through the door. "Kagome?!"  
  
He felt their eyes fall upon him and the mocking smiles that graced their lips. "Well," the male voice sneered, "Speak of the devil..."  
  
Inu yasha ignored the voice, turning to where he thought Kagome might be. His eyes were filled with hurt as he looked on at his best friend.   
  
No, she's more then that.. he thought  
  
"Kagome?" he asked softly, "You didn't mean it did you?"  
  
He heard her laugh and felt her cold smile. "Have I ever said anything that I didn't mean Inu yasha?" He heard her move across the room, "I've decided to run away with him, because he's not weak like you are now.."  
  
Inu yasha shook his head in disbelief. His hands shot up and covered his ears, trying to block out their mocking laughter that suddenly filled the room. "No!" he cried out, "It's not true!"  
  
  
  
Inu yasha blotted upright, gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat. He was vaguely aware of a voice next to him.  
  
"Inu yasha? Daijobu?"  
  
Inu yasha fell back onto the couch, panting softly as he attempted to regain his senses.   
  
It had been a dream. No. A nightmare.   
  
He shuddered as a cool hand touched his face. He took hold of the hand and held it tightly to his cheek. "Kagome..."  
  
She smiled and gently brushed the bangs from his face with her free hand. "Bad dream?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
Giggling, she took his automatic reply as a yes. She patted his legs, signaling silently for them to be moved. He comply, moving to sit up while she took a seat next to him, her hand still locked in his.   
  
"How about you and I go out today?"   
  
Inu yasha raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "But what about my eyes?"  
  
"That's not a problem. I don't mind staying close to you and anyway, aren't you tired of being stuck in the house?" She clapped both of her hands over his, "It'll be fun! Onegai?"  
  
Inu yasha was still a bit worried. What if someone tired to take advantage of Kagome while they were out? What if some weird youkai attack??   
  
"I don't think it'd be a good idea.."  
  
Kagome sniffled, salty water immediately catching Inu yasha's attention. "You.. you don't want to be seen with me? Is that it?" She scooted away from him, but stayed on the couch.  
  
She moved to stand but a hand pulled her back. She landed, quite comfortably, in Inu yasha's lap. He pulled her back against his chest and rested his chin gently on her shoulder.   
  
His voice was soft as it whispered in her ear, "Baka. I'm the one you're suppose to be ashamed of.."  
  
Kagome shuddered. "Never..." she more moaned then whispered.   
  
He began nuzzling her neck, pushing her hair away gently until his cheek was pressed against her warm skin. "If you really want to," he said after a long moment, "We can go out."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly, "Honto ne?!"  
  
Inu yasha nodded.  
  
Kagome let out a squeal of joy as she leapt from the hanyou's arms. "I'll be right back!" she cried as her feet pounded their way up the stairs. "I have to get ready!"  
  
Inu yasha sighed, flopping back against the couch. 'Oh gods', he thought, 'what have I gotten myself into...'  
  
  
  
Shippou laughed as he darted through the large meadow, a giggling taijiya at his heals. To his left, Kirara mewed happily as he passed her the ball they were currently trying to 'keep away' from Sango.   
  
At the edge of the large field, Miroku watched the three with a soft smile and a twinkle of happiness in his eyes. There was something special about the scene before him.  
  
Something about the scene made him think of children of his own.   
  
His eyes wondered over to Sango who had now caught up with the small neko youkai and was tickling her into submission while a kitsune kit jumped on her back, attempting to free his partner in crime.   
  
Something about that woman, about how she gave all her attention to the kit. Something about how she lovingly smiled at him and handled him, made the houshin long to know what it would be like to see their children playing like that with her. Sure, he had asked other women in the past to 'bare his child' but it had only been a question then.  
  
With her, it had meaning.  
  
With a deep sigh, he stood and headed over to the trio who had now given up their game in favor of heading home for lunch. He walked just behind the small group, his mind deep in thought.  
  
Sango glanced back over her shoulder, surprise to have 'seen' Miroku before she 'felt his presence' on her rear. He seemed to be deep in thought and for a moment she wondered what had the usually hentai houshin so distracted.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Shippou called as he bounded just a head of her. "I bet I can beat you back to the village!"  
  
Sango laughed. "You're on!" She turned to Kirara, a bright smile on her face, "Are you ready?"  
  
A small mew was her reply before the small neko took off running.  
  
"Hey!" she giggled, "That's cheating both of you!"  
  
Miroku smiled as he continued after the playful group. 'Yes,' he thought to himself, 'We could be very happy together..'  
  
  
  
Not one member of the happy group noticed the dark eyes watching from the shadows. No one heard the sound as she moved to follow. No one even noticed when she was so close, she could reach out and touch them...  
  
  
  
A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. 'That was the strangest feeling..'  
  
"You cold?"  
  
She turned, a bit surprised, to the man beside her, having forgot momentarily that he was there. She smiled and shook her head. "Iie. Just a shiver I guess." Shrugging the feeling off, she took in her new surroundings.  
  
After leaving the shrine ground, Kagome and Inu yasha had just starting walking. They didn't really pick a direction or destination, just merely enjoyed the feeling of the cool spring breeze against their skin.   
  
Now that Kagome was taking the time to look she noticed that they had made their way into a heavily wooded park. The fresh buds on the trees, promising new leaves by summer, gave the area a feeling of warmth and life, beckoning travels into its depths.  
  
With a content sigh, she leaned against her traveling companion and felt the hand that she had been leading him by tighten around her waist. The pair walked deeper into the tree line, a comfortable silence falling between them. They had travel together for far too many years to let silence bother either of them for it was only natural on long trips.  
  
Kagome's eyes wondered through the trees, focusing on nothing inparticlar, until something caught her eyes. With a gasp she darted towards the object, breaking free of Inu yasha's hold and leaving him on the path.  
  
Startled and a bit concerned at the miko's sudden departure from his side, he called out to her.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
When there was no answer he called again.   
  
"Kagome?!"   
  
There was still no answer.   
  
His hands reached out into the darkness, a swell of panic rising up from his stomach.   
  
"KAGOME!!?"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
His ears twitched in the direction of the sound. "Where's here?!" he called back, trying to sound more angry then panicked.  
  
Someone was running towards him. A quick sampling of the air told him it was Kagome before her hand took hold of his.  
  
"Oh Gomen! I was so excited I forgot!" She moved to pull him with her, "I saw this-" She let out a gasp as she found herself suddenly pulled backwards into a strong body.  
  
Inu yasha's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and held her close. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he nuzzled the hair away and pressed his cheek against the soft curve of her neck.   
  
He let out a sigh of relief before frowning. "Don't worry me like that," his husky voice reprimanded.  
  
Kagome shuddered. His breath was too close to her ear. "Go-gomen nasai." She swallowed a lump that began to form in her throat as his tongue began to lap at the skin of her neck.  
  
Her skin was so inviting. The scent of it, the feel of it against his own. He almost hadn't realize what he was doing until the sweet taste that was her's assaulted his sense, making him forget all else. He closed his eyes, enjoying the heavenly taste.   
  
Her stuttering voice caught his attention once more. "Inu yasha..?"  
  
"Kagome..?" he asked into her neck, his fangs accidentally brushing over the sensitive flesh.  
  
A deep shiver of pleasure ran down her spine, lighting a fire in her blood. In a swift movement, she turned in his arms and pulled him into a deep, searing kiss.   
  
A deep moan escaped the hanyou's lips, allowing her probing tongue to enter unhindered. Her hands tangled in his silver hair, moving up to slide the bandana that hid his ears away.   
  
He gasped, his head falling back and breaking their kiss, as her hands began working at his ears. His hands reached up and gripped her shoulders tightly, pushing her suddenly back.   
  
She whimpered in protest and attempted to move back to him.  
  
He continued to hold her at arms length while he attempted to calm his racing heart. "Kagome we need to stop."  
  
She whimpered again, "Why?"  
  
He shuddered as she moved to press against him. "Because," he said, trying to ignore the soft perky breast pressed against his chest. "Because if you don't I'm going to do something you might regret."   
  
With a sad sigh, Kagome took a step back but kept hold of one of his hands. A long, silent, moment passed between them.  
  
"Then you regret it?"  
  
He blinked. "Regret what?"  
  
"Kissing me?"  
  
She gasped, finding herself once more in his strong arms, his warm gentle lips caressing hers. Before she had time to react, he pulled away and gently caressed her cheek.   
  
"What do you think?"  
  
A silly grin tugged at her lips as she steadied herself against Inu yasha. She giggled and his blind eyes looked at her quizzically.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"My knees feel like jelly." He chuckled and she blushed, belittling herself for saying such a silly thought out loud.  
  
He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Damn.. I knew I was good but.."  
  
She laughed and swatted his chest playfully, "Jerk."  
  
He laughed and hugged his beloved miko tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. "Bitch."  
  
  
  
A pair of soft brown eyes hardened as he watched the two lovers on the dirt path. He watched as the woman he had trusted with his heart kissed the tall stranger, deeply and passionately, as if nothing else existed.   
  
He gasped as he watch the bandana fall away from the man's head and a pair of tiny white ears stood in its place but they were pushed to the back of his mind as once more the pair lock together in a searing kiss.   
  
He shook his head before looking again to make sure he wasn't seeing thing but they were still there.. And his heart was still breaking.  
  
"Kagome.." he said softly. "How could you?.."  
  
  
  
The lights in the living room had been off for hours. Alone in the darkness of the quiet house, two lone figures sat, one curled up on the couch, the other leaning against it. Both were lost in their own thoughts about the day's earlier events.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu yasha whispered. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Hai.." she turned over to face him.  
  
Inu yasha shifted his body around until his face the young miko. He brought his hand up and she gently guided it to her cheek, nuzzling it softly. He smiled slightly before clearing his throat.   
  
"Umm... Kagome? About earlier."  
  
He felt her stiffen but her voice was calm when she spoke. "Hai?"  
  
"I.. well that is... I just want..." He took a deep breath but his word came out in a sound just above a whisper. "Daisuki..."   
  
There. He had said it. He had laid his heart on the line. Now he just prayed to every kami he could think of that he hadn't made a huge mistake.  
  
Kagome blinked, trying to decide if she had heard the hanyou correctly. A look of surprise and joy flooded over her features as the words finally rang clearly through her mind. 'I love you.'  
  
She leaned forward, her lips centimeters from the soft white triangle that was his ear. Her voice was gentle and loving as it blew across his ear.   
  
"Daisuki... Inu yasha"  
  
He turned back to her slowly, a hopeful gleam in his blank golden eyes. "Honto?"  
  
Kagome laughed and grabbed Inu yasha's arm, pulling him onto the couch with her. He situated himself so that he was laying down next to her, facing her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
"Hai," she kissed his nose. "I love you too."  
  
In an instant, he had captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. She returned the kiss, adding her own passionate fuel to the growing fire.   
  
His hand traveled up to gently cup her cheek as he pulled back, gently ending the kiss. His finger tips lightly brushed over her face, as if memorizing it by feel.  
  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his soft affection. It wasn't long before he noticed her even breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.  
  
At that moment, he wanted so badly to watch her sleep. He wanted to watch her pale red lips gently part as they took in each life giving breath but, the darkness held him tightly in its grip.   
  
'Just a few more days,' he reminded himself, hugging the petite woman in his arms. 'Just a few more days and I'll be able to see you again.. koishii...'  
  
  
  
a/n : For those of you that don't get the reference read "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". It's a great book and really funny! And it'll explain the whole "42" thing If you don't feel like reading the book and just want me to type the passage that explains it, review and let me know and I'll just add it to the end of the next chapter thou I really think that everyone should read it cause it really is good   
  
Another good book? 1984 Awesome book that coined the phrase "Big Brother is watching you.." It is, however, a very political book and not very funny at all. Thou it is a classic   
  
One more? How about almost anything Anne Rice? Her vampire series was great (thou I'm only half way through it myself ;;) And "The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty" is a great choice for any of you more demented hentai fans out there   
  
Oh! And I can't leave off without at least mentioning "To kill a Mocking bird" (Not funny but still very good) and I think the name of the book is "The Divine Human Comedy" thou it's been a LONG time since I read that book and I haven't seen a copy of it since... It's based on the 'messageners of death' in WW2, the guys that had to deliver the telegrams that said that someone's family memeber had died in the war. Very sad book but very good! If you find a copy, read it   
  
Anywho! I think I've babbled enough here If you need more books to read let me know . And I'll try to get a chapter out to you soon! Hope you all have a great day!  
  
Sami-chan 


	7. Shattering Bowls, Reliving Doubts

What eyes Can't see...  
  
Chapter 7 Shattering Bowls, Reliving Doubts  
  
Author : Sami-chan  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Author's Notes : Hey minna-san! How goes it? Well here is the next chapter of WECS where we will be getting into who was spying on Kagome and Inu at the park . OOOOO!! heehee.. either way I hope you all like it and if you have any questions or comments you'll drop me a line Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to all of you who are still reading even thou I take forever to update ; Thank you for putting up with me!   
  
Either way! Please enjoy this chapter with my complaments!  
  
Ja  
  
Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : I once got mistaken for someone of japanese decent but I've also been mistaken for a 10 year old so I'm gonna say there is no one I can be mistaken for Takahashi-san... So no chance that Inu will be mine anytime soon... Damn...  
  
  
  
She couldn't help but notice the glares from the hundreds of eyes that seemed to follow her as she moved down the hallways. She sucked in a nervous breath and tried to hide the blush as she felt their eyes burn into her from every direction. She picked up her pace and ducked quickly into her homeroom, hoping to move away from her sudden evil 'fan club' but even in the familiar room the eyes were still upon her.  
  
With a deep sigh and resigning herself to her fate, she moved over and took her usual seat next to the window.  
  
Her eyes stayed focused on her morning tasks rather then the eyes that bored into her. She carefully removed her books from her bag, mentally checking that they were all accounted for, before removing a large book of notes.   
  
Still ignoring the stares that had yet to relinquish their hold on her, she began to read quietly through the notes until someone behind her cleared their throat.  
  
Looking up she smiled at her three friends. "Ohiyo minna-chan!"  
  
"Is it true?!" Eri demanded, slamming her hands down on Kagome's desk.  
  
She let out a small 'eep'and jumped, her startled, wide eyes staring up in question. "Is what true?!"  
  
Yuka folded her arms, looking down on her friend like a mother hen scolding its chick. "You know damn well what we're talking about! Is it true you dumped Houjou-kun for that two-timing guy of yours?!"  
  
Kagome blinked for a moment. "When," she raised an eyebrow, "Was I going out with Houjou-kun to begin with?"  
  
Ayumi smiled bright, "Is he cute?"  
  
The three girls stared at her in confusion, the totally off topic question catching them all off guard.   
  
"Ayumi," Yuka asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Her boyfriend baka!" She turned to Kagome, a dreamy far off look in her eyes. "I wanna know if he's still the handsome bad ass we heard about before..."  
  
Kagome giggled, drawing all attention to her once more. She smiled pleasantly to Ayumi, "Hai Ayumi-chan. He's still his usual good looking bad ass self."  
  
"That's so wrong!" Yuka stomped her feet.  
  
Eri nodded in agreement. "Yeah!! You know he's only gonna cheat on you again!"  
  
Kagome sighed and turned to Ayumi, almost totally ignoring her pessimistic friends. "How did you guys know I was going out with him though?"  
  
"Houjou-kun came in this morning talking about it." Ayumi asked, "He said he saw you at the park with some weird freak with white hair and dog ears."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Kuso.." she cursed through clenched teeth. So that's why everyone had been staring at her, ne? Damn it.  
  
Another question brought her back to reality.  
  
"Is it true?" Ayumi asked excitedly. "Does he really have dog ears?!"  
  
She laughed nervously, putting her hands up in a defensive jester. "No!! Of course not!!"  
  
"Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's head snapped around and she glared at the young man who had just joined the conversation. "Houjou?" she snapped.  
  
Houjou glared down at her, for the first time looking anything other then sweet and innocent to the miko. "I want to talk to you."  
  
She swallowed hard, almost afraid if what the man would say. She started to stand, nodding her head when a sudden piercing ring echoed through the halls.  
  
"AH!! Where going to be late!" Yuka grabbed Kagome's hand and began to drag her away.  
  
Kagome's eyes never left the boy who stared after her, a deep seeded fear growing in her heart. This would not be the end of what the boy had to say..   
  
  
  
Sango grunted in pain as she turned her head back towards the gray brick wall. A steady stream of red flowed through her eye, tainting her vision as she glanced around the room. For a moment, she debated fighting against the iron chains that held her steadfast to the wall by her throat but decided it would be more a waste of energy then anything else.  
  
Clearing her dry throat to elevate some of her discomfort, she turned her vision on her companion on the other side of the dreary cell.  
  
Miroku sat, slumped over against the far wall across from her. He's breathing was shallow and slightly labored but he was alive, though not totally conscious. She could clearly make out the bruises beginning to form on his shoulder as it peeked out from behind a rip in his robes. He was battered, beaten, and barely alive... and it made her want to cry.  
  
He'd tried so hard to protect her, throwing himself in front of blast after blast. Even after one of Naraku's lackey demon's was carrying the small group away he had tried to free her, but only managed to release the kit and her small fire neko.   
  
He had tried and now he seemed to be paying the price.  
  
Sango let out a deep, shuttering sigh as she closed her eyes and allowed her head to slip back against the cold stonewall.  
  
Hopefully Shippou, though also badly injured, who be able to get a message to Kagome and Inu yasha when they returned. She prayed silently that Miroku could hold out until then.. and if not..   
  
There wouldn't be anyone worth rescuing...  
  
  
  
She knew he was there, that she was being followed. She'd been avoiding him for days.  
  
She picked up her pace, almost jogging up the steps of her family shrine, picking up her pace slightly as she made her way around the side of the actual shrine and up to the front door of the house. He bag slipped off her shoulder and she fumbled for a moment, trying desperately to locate her keys in time.  
  
Her fingers brushed something metallic and with a sigh of relief, she removed her targeted object from her bag.   
  
She didn't even have time to raise them to the door...  
  
Kagome's gasped as she felt her body spin around before a hard shove into the door forced the air from her lungs. Her large, doe-like eyes stared up into narrowed brown orbs and a look of malice flashed in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Who is he?" the boy ground out.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Who is.. who?"  
  
His hands fisted around the material of her shirt and pulled her forward only to once again slam her back. "Don't play dumb with me Higurashi!" He slammed her back again. "Who. Is. He?!"  
  
A scream escaped her lips, not so much from the pain because frankly she had felt worse and not really from fear either because things much bigger then Houjou had threatened her life before. A look of terror didn't pass through her eyes but instead they were filled with confusion and utter disbelief. She had known this man for a great number of year and never once had this part of him surfaced...   
  
Why now?  
  
The boy was getting impatient. His temper flared with each moment of silence from the young woman he held against the door. His gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight. "I'm going to ask you one more time," he ground out through his teeth, "Who was the man I saw you kissing at the park?"  
  
Houjou stumbled forward slightly as his captive, who he had been leaning against with most all his weight, shifted backwards. His eyes opened and the boy found himself staring up at another boy who stood just behind the pair.  
  
The boy bared his fangs as his lips curled back in a feral growl and his dog like ears remained focused on the Houjou but his eyes seemed to be staring elsewhere.  
  
"I believe," the silver haired boy growled, "You were looking for me."  
  
Houjou looked back to Kagome who was still pinned under his weight but now, instead of the door, she was pressed back against the silver haired boy. He pulled her away from the other man quickly, tossing her onto the ground behind him.  
  
"Is this him?!" he yelled. "Is this the freak you left me for?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. "How can I leave you if I was never with you?!"  
  
"What the hell is he?!" he moved to step towards Kagome but a clawed hand on his shoulder whipped him back around. He stared up into two narrowed golden eyes that still seemed to focus just beyond him. What was wrong with this guy?  
  
The clawed hand moved from Houjou's shoulder to his throat in quick succession. His grip was tight and unrelenting as he lifted the boy off the ground, a deep growl covering the boys gasps for air.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are," the hanyou growled through clenched teeth, "But you are not allowed to touch Kagome." He gave the boy a shake, "Is that understood?"  
  
The boy gasped and sputtered, clawing at the hand around his throat. Somewhere in the sputtering Inu yasha managed to make out a wheezed, "yes".  
  
He dropped Houjou to the ground where he laid out, choking as new air filled his lungs. A hand reached up and rubbed his abused throat as his slightly unfocused eyes looked up to the man before him.   
  
"What the hell are you?!" he choked.  
  
Inu yasha growled and ignored the boy. With a discreet sniff of the air, he located Kagome and moved over towards her very carefully. He stopped just next to her and reached out a hand.  
  
Kagome half smiled as she looked at the offered hand. Without much thought, she reached out and took hold of the clawed appendage and pulled herself to her feet. Before she could move away though, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a tight and protective embrace.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly in her ear.  
  
Kagome blushed but nodded. "Hai," she whispered back so only he would hear. "Thank you.. koi."  
  
Inu yasha nodded as he released the girl and took her hand. "Good."  
  
Kagome giggled softly as she leaned down to pick up her discarded bag and squeezed his hand lovingly. "Say," she smiled, "How about I make some ramen?"  
  
"OI!"  
  
The pair looked down at the boy still lying on the ground just at their feet.   
  
Inu yasha growled. "Is he still here?"  
  
"I'm not leaving 'til I get some reason for why you think you have the right to steal my girlfriend!"  
  
Inu yasha growled and kicked the boy in the leg, not where he had wanted to kick him, but it got the desired yelp of pain. "She's not your girlfriend!" He kicked the boy again, this time managing to hit his hip.  
  
The boy clutched his aching hip. "What's wrong freak," he sneered, "Can't you aim?!"  
  
The hanyou growled and kicked the boy again, this time in the stomach. "How's that?"  
  
The boy coughed, his pain filled eyes staring up at the growling hanyou above him. A light smirk played on his lips. "You're blind." he coughed. "So that's the reason.."  
  
"Reason?" he growled.  
  
With much effort, Houjou raised himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "She's only going out with you because she pities you.." Houjou shook his head as he turned to head for the shrine stairs. "Just because you're a blind freak.. but no matter.. She'll get over it soon."  
  
Inu yasha made a moved to follow the boy as he descended the stairs, intent on ripping out his living heart and feeding it back to him but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him mid-step.  
  
"Inu yasha," her voice was soft and sweet in his ear. "He's not worth it. You know what he said isn't true."  
  
Inu yasha let out a final growl before turning away from the retreating boy. "Keh!" He stomped back towards, what he thought was the house but only ended up running into a rather large bush.  
  
Kagome stifled the giggle before it could escape her throat. She reached out and took Inu yasha's hand in her own and, though he protested, led him back into the house. She pushed him back on to the couch and smiled.   
  
"I'm gonna make some ramen. Any preferences?"  
  
Inu yasha just huffed.  
  
Kagome shrugged and moved off into the kitchen. "Fine, guess you'll just get a surprise."  
  
Only when he heard the distant sound of his Kagome cooking in the kitchen did he finally slump back against the couch with a dejected sigh. He wouldn't tell Kagome but what Houjou had said had really hit a sore spot. He knew that Kagome loved him, or at least he thought she did...  
  
'I mean,' he thought, 'She always stayed with me before I was blind and she knows that soon I won't be blind anymore.. Does that mean she'll leave me once I'm all better? That this is all just something to keep my hopes up..?'  
  
The sound of glass bumping onto wood startled the hanyou from his thoughts. His ears twisted around, trying to find a hint of what had snuck up on him.  
  
Kagome giggled as she set down a second bowl of ramen next to the first. "It's just me Inu yasha." She gently took his hand and turned it over before picking up one of the bowls and handing it to him carefully. "Careful, it's hot."  
  
With a grunt, he took the offered bowl and began to eat. He ate quickly though his thoughts were still not focus on the treat before him.  
  
Kagome watched him very carefully as he ate his meal, her own forgotten for the moment. Something seemed different about him.. His ears were laid back against his head, almost like when he was sorry about something or upset and he didn't seem to be in his usual state of rapture as he devoured his ramen.  
  
Slowly, she set down her bowl and moved to sit next to him on the couch. "Inu yasha?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She placed a gentle hand on his knee. "Is everything all right?"  
  
He visibly stiffened for a moment before his careful mask slipped back over his features. "Why wouldn't everything be all right?" He took a long slurp of his noodles, hoping that was the end of the conversation.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Because you're acting weird..."  
  
He slammed his bowl on the table, breaking it and sending several of the shattered pieces into the palm of his hands. "I. AM. NOT!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome jumped a bit, surprised by his outburst. Her eyes drifted down to the shattered bowl and she gasped at her hanyou's bloody hands. "Oh Inu yasha!" she cried, leaping forward and grabbing his hands. "You're hurt!"  
  
He growled and pulled his hands back. "And why the fuck would you care!?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, the hurt evident in her eyes but he couldn't see it. "You know I care Inu yasha.. I-"  
  
"You're lying! You don't really care!" He pointed an accusing finger in her general direction. "You only stay with me because you feel sorry for me and because you need me to protect you! It's true isn't it!?"  
  
As if suddenly losing all of his momentum, he slumped back on to the couch, he hands coming up to cradle his head as he stared down blankly at the floor. "You don't really love me..."  
  
Kagome felt sick. Physically sick. She was torn between comforting the crest fallen hanyou and running to the bathroom before she lost her ramen but one look at his shivering form made the decision for her.  
  
Slowly, Kagome slid in behind Inu yasha, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she sat, perched on the back of the couch.  
  
"Oh Inu..." she whispered softly against the back of his ear. "You actually believed what that 'boy' outside said? You really have so little faith in me?"  
  
He gave no answer.  
  
She hugged the shaking man close to her chest, a hand reaching up to gently rub his tender ears. "Inu yasha... I do care about you. I care about you so deeply and so much that sometimes," she blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes. "That sometimes it hurts me. When you get hurt, it's like I'm hurt. Like someone has run me through as they did you."  
  
Very slowly, Inu yasha began to relax back against the young woman, a soft whimper escaping his throat.  
  
She smiled and leaned forward slightly to place a tender kiss on his temple. "I do love you Inu yasha." She moved around and kissed his other temple. "Anataka suki desu, Inu yasha. Itsumo. Itsumademo."  
  
In a quick movement, he had her pulled into his lap, holding her tightly against his chest in a vise like grip but it was gentle and caused her no discomfort. She only smiled and snuggled closer into his embrace, holding him to her just as fiercely.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he whispered into her hair.   
  
"Don't be." She pushed back just enough to look up into his eyes. Still the same beautiful gold that she loved but the blank expression they held made her heart break, but she pushed that felling back for now as she gently caressed his cheek. "I mean what I say though Inu yasha. I do love you, always have and I always will."  
  
He pressed his forehead to hers, releasing a soft sigh. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
She smiled and kissed his nose. "Must have been something awful," she teased then gasped as she suddenly remembered something.   
  
"Oh Inu yasha!" she nearly leaped out of his lap. "Let me see your hands!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at the suddenly frantic young woman, he held up his hands.  
  
She quickly examined them and let out a sigh of relief. They were not as bad as she thought they were and would probably only need a good scrub and a bandage for the night. She gently pulled the hanyou into the kitchen and began the work that she was now a pro at.  
  
The silence was long but not uncomfortable. Kagome worked on bandaging Inu yasha and Inu yasha listened to her gentle breathing, wishing more then anything he could see her now.  
  
"Only 2 more days."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "I just have to get through tomorrow night. Is everything else ready?"  
  
Kagome nodded but then remember he couldn't see her. "Um, yeah I think so. I should be able to complete the purification without damaging you or your eyes." She stood up suddenly and dusted off her hands. "There! All done!"  
  
Inu yasha stood and gathered the petite woman to his chest. "Arigato."   
  
Kagome blushed. "No prob."  
  
He pulled back then only to place a sweet, searing kiss to Kagome's lips that left her breathless. His hands gently slid down her back, moving around to rest on the curve of her hip. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and caressed his bottom lip until it parted from the top, allowing her entrance into his mouth.   
  
He gasped and moaned openly as his tongue came up to trace hers, tasting the sweet nectar that was his Kagome. His grip tightened on her waist, pulling her flush against his body.  
  
Kagome shivered with want as she felt his hard member pressed firmly against her lower stomach. Unconsciously she began to move against him, rubbing him softly with her body and producing a growl from his lips.   
  
The kiss ended then, both gasping from breath in the suddenly hot room.   
  
"Kagome.." Inu yasha finally grunted out.  
  
Kagome panted, "Inu.. yasha?"  
  
He claimed her lips again before quickly pulling back and pushing her to an arms length. "I think it's time we go to bed. Tomorrow is another school day, ne?"  
  
Kagome looked puzzled for a moment before finally have the decency to blush and turn away. "Right," she giggled nervously, "School. Well then.." She took hold of his hand and lead them both into the livingroom. "Let's get to bed! The soon tomorrow comes the sooner you'll be all better!"  
  
Inu yasha smiled as he allowed himself to be dragged along. 'And the sooner,' he thought to himself, 'I can see your beautiful face again...'  
  
  
  
A/N: OK! So there is the long awaited Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter is the new moon! There will be a lemon soon too so look for it . I'll make sure I mark it clearly thou so you can skip that part of the chapter if you want ;  
  
Either way, I've had a request for a translation section at the end or beginning of my stories when I use Japanese words so here you go I just want to thank you all one more time from the bottom of my heart for reading my story I really do love all the reviews I've been getting lately! Thank you so much!  
  
OH! Also before I forget.. The whole 42 thing from last chapter...  
  
Ok In "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" These people from another dimension, just next to ours I believe, create what they believe is the most advanced computer in the universe and ask it the answer to "Life, the Universe and Everything." They have to wait a number of years, which by the computers suggestion they use to market the whole idea and make millions, before they get the answer, 42.  
  
Now this greatly confused the inventers of the computer because obviously this didn't work for everything. I mean 22 does not equal 42 so they told the computer that it was mistaken. It told them, quite adamantly that it was not they just didn't know the question.  
  
Getting a bit upset the replied that the question had been the meaning of "Life the universe and everything" to which their computer replied that that was not the question but that 42 was the answer to the ultimate question that answered the phrase "life the universe and everything." So the inventor's asked the computer what the ultimate question was and it said that it didn't know BUT it knew how to make a computer that would and hence they built... "EARTH"  
  
The program was to run for several million years and just as it was coming it's completion, (Exactly 5 minutes 'til they could get their answer) the "computer" was destroyed by the Vogons in an attempt to clear a pathway through space for an interstellar by-pass...  
  
So as it is said.. "The answer to everything in the universe is 42.. Now don't you wish you knew the question?"  
  
Thanks again minna-san! Have fun!  
  
Ja  
  
Sami-chan  
  
:Translation:  
  
minna-san : Everyone (formal)  
  
Gomen nasai : I am very sorry  
  
Anataka suki desu, (name here). Itsumo. Itsumademo : I love you, (name here) I always have. I always will.  
  
youkai : demon  
  
hai : yes  
  
kitsune : fox demon  
  
miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman  
  
hanyou: half demon  
  
otouto : brother  
  
nee-chan : sister  
  
nii-chan : also brother   
  
baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid...  
  
Arigato : thank you   
  
Kami : I didn't use this word this time but I'd like to start. Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
  
Think that covers all for this chapter Thanks again! 


	8. Nothing Left to lose and Everything to G

What Eyes Can't See Chapter 8 - Nothing Left to lose and Everything to Gain

A/N : HELLO EVERYONE! I know what you're all thinking.  
HOLY HELL SHE UPDATED!  
Well.. I had a bit of writer's block but thanks to my dear friend who tied me to my chair and forced me to write, here is another chapter.. hopefully she won't need the duct tape for the next one... That shit hurts ;  
Anywho! Hope you all enjoy! Lemon in the middle so watch out! Luv ya all!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Inu yasha let out a low, human growl as he pulled himself back off the floor.

"Great," he muttered as he sat back and rubbed his nose. "Ten minutes as a human and I'm already falling down the stairs."

"Inu yasha?" Kagome's voice drifted down from upstairs. "Are you ok?"

The boy nodded, forgetting for a moment that Kagome couldn't see him at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You still gonna get the door? I gotta finish setting up."

Inu yasha glared up the stairs, in her general direction. "Yes, I'm still gonna get the door! Give me a damn minute..." He let out a very annoyed huff as he pushed himself up. "Bitch.." he muttered.

"I heard that!"

Blind eyes blinked in surprise before he shook it off and moved slowly towards the door, cursing softly as the doorbell rang out several more times before he was able to answer. When he finally did manage to reach the door, he throw it open with a growl.

"Yeah!"

He wasn't expecting that right hook that caught him in the chin.

Inu yasha fell back into the livingroom, his fall stopped short by the arm of the couch. His hand reached up reflexively and rubbed his jaw.

"The hell!"

The intruder laughed. "Well well.. I dunno what happened to you but it seems I've just gotten pretty lucky."

He growled. "What are you doing here Hobo?"

"Just taking care for some trash.." Another punch connected, this time with Inu yasha's stomach and he let out a grunt before sliding to the floor.

Blind eyes glanced around the room, his human ears listening for any sounds. Unfortunately, his human ears were no where near as good as his youkai ones and once again he failed to notice the boy to his left before he was sliding across the ground.

"Kuso!" he cursed, scurring to his feet as quickly as he could.

A laugh came from his left. "I don't know what happened to you," the voice was moving as the boy spoke. Just behind him, to the left again... "But the Kami must really hate you."

The voice stopped just to his right and Inu yasha took the chance to lash out at his attacker, throwing a hard punch at what he guessed was the boy's face. Nothing connected though and he's only reward for the effort was a deep chuckle and a foot to the rib cage.

He bit his tounge. His ribs ached as the kicks continued and it was all Inu yasha could do not to cry out. He attempted to roll away but without his site all he ever managed to do was roll into a more valnerable position.

Suddenly it all stopped and Inu yasha took the oppurnity to scurry to his feet again, ignoring the pain in his body.

"Kagome." he heard Houjou say to his left, his voice monotone. "What are you doing?"

Inu yasha heard the familiar sound of a bow string being pulled taunt. He'd been around enough of them in his life to know that sound anywhere and his eyes widened a bit in shock. Was Kagome going to shot him?

"Houjou," her voice replied from just in front of the blind hanyou-turned-human. "Get out."

He could almost hear the smirk in the boys voice and for once was aware of the sound of the Houjou's sneakers on the carpeted floor as he moved closer to Kagome's voice.

"Now Higurashi, your friend and I were just having a little chat nothing to-"

And then there was a 'twang' as the bow string was released.

The arrow made a sharp 'thud' as it became imbedded in the floor just beyound her prey and she watched with a morbid satifaction as a thin line of blood appeared on the Houjou's cheek.

But as quickly as the look had come, it passed into nothing as she notched another arrow and took aim again. 

"I'm warning you Houjou," She pulled the string as taunt as it would go, her fingers shaking slightly but unnoticably. "I don't want to kill you but if you don't leave I will..."

Houjou almost seemed as if he could start laughing at any moment. "Higurashi! You couldn't kill a fly!" He took a step forward, slowly and cautiously. "I'm one of your closest friends, you could never hurt me!"

"I've killed before Houjou," and the conviction in her voice stopped him in his tracks. "And I've done it for less. I suggest you leave before my patience runs much thinner."

Houjou stared at her for a moment, then the blind man to his left. He snorted, a dry laugh escaping his throat. 

"Letting a woman fight your battles huh? Tipical."

Inu yasha growled and moved toward the voice but Kagome stopped him.

"Don't do it Inu yasha. He's just trying to provock you."

"Well it's damn well working!" he shot back.

"Get out now Houjou, and not a another word."

The boy shrugged and moved to the door. He glanced back as he opened the door, deep brown eyes catching blank purple before he snorted again, "Fucking cripple."

Inu yasha's fist met the closed door and for a moment he debted going after the little prick to continue their fight but he knew Kagome was right. The boy only wanted to get his goat and he'd be damned if he'd fall for such a lame trap.

"Inu yasha," a gentle hand landed on his shoulder and he stiffened. "Are you ok?"

His fist clenched at his sides, opening and closing in an attempt to relieve some of his angry. "Am I ok? Am I OK?"

He whirled around, knocking Kagome back and nearly to the floor. "Do I look ok to you! Some gods be damn asshole human just broke into your house, beat the hell out of me and then walked off and you ask if I'm OK!"

"But Inu yasha I-"

"That's just it!" he growled, a human hand running through his black hair. "You! You took care of him! YOU saved my butt! YOU are suppose to let me protect you and what the fuck just happened huh! You tell me, what kind of protecter has to be protected!"

He turned around and slammed his forehead against the front door. "I'm fucking worthless."

A long moment passed, then two. The room was quiet except for the shifting of cloth just behind him but it was just a bit too soft for him to hear in his present state.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and he jumped slightly from the unexpected contact. Her voice was soft against his ear, her breath warm on his skin as she spoke.

"You're not worthless," she whispered. "I'd love you even if you couldn't save me from a fly. That's not why I love you.."

He sighed and relax against her, letting his hands come up to cover her against his waist.

"We're a team Inu yasha. We look out for each other and that's the way it'll aways be." She gently kissed his cheek. "Don't think of my help as something that makes you weak, think of it as my chance to protect the person I love most in this world."

Slowly he nodded - though he wasn't totally convinced - and turned to face her. His hands came up and gently caressed her cheek. "How the hell did I get a girl like you?"

She giggled and playfully smacked his chest. "Must have been something awful.."

"No," he gently ran a finger over her lips to locate them before kissing them passionately. "Must have been something beautiful..."

She blushed and reluctantly pushed him away. "Come on Inu yasha, we better get started."

The hanyou turned human smiled and took hold of the young woman's hand so she could lead him up the stairs. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner you can see again," she cheered softly.

Inu yasha only nodded, an unseen smile on his lips. 'And the sooner I can see you again..'

The room was dark. The moon's light refused to shine and left only a few white candles to illumate the room. A young miko knelt on the floor just next to the body of a inu-hanyou currently turned human and as she stared down at him, her teeth lightly chewing on her lip in worry, she couldn't help the small bit of antispation that gripped her heart.

Her fingers tightly gripped the arrow, placing the dulled head of the arrow so that the point lingered just over the hanyou's open eyes. He's unseeing eyes did not blink, his face remained calm. 

"Inu yasha?" Kagome whispered into the still night.

"Hum?"

She very carefully leaned down and kissed the young man's forehead. "I love you."

Inu yasha said nothing but simply nodded. Kagome took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

It was time.

Chanting quietly to herself, she pulled power from every part of her soul. Pure, healing light flowed though her hands and into the arrow, gathering at the tip and waiting.

Her eyes did not open but she knew that the power was growing. With one last deep breath and a silent prayer to heaven, Kagome very gently pressed the arrow's tip to Inu yasha's eye.

His body went stiff and for a moment Kagome was afraid that he would jerk up and stab himself in the eye but Inu yasha remained still. Once she was sure that the right eye was as pure as she could make it, she gently lifted the arrow, allowing the eye to shut, and moved to the left one.

Once again she repeated her movements and chants, sending power into the eye before pulling back and allowing the second eye to fall closed as well. Drained and totally exhasted, she fell back against her bed and waited.

For along while he didn't move. Through half closed eyelids, she watched his eyelids as they clinched tightly shut and then relaxed again but never opened. She licked her lips, which suddenly seemed very dry.

"Inu yasha?" she whispered.

"Hum?"

"Are you...gonna open your eyes?"

He started to nod but it quickly turned into a shake of his head.

"Why not? Don't you want to see?"

She watched his adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed, watched his fingers ball into fists at his sides. "What if..What if I can't see?"

With what little strength she could muster, Kagome pushed herself up. Burshing a hand against his cheek, she merely smiled. "You won't know until you try."

Her hanyou seemed to contemplate her words for a moment before he finally nodded. Slowly, the lids of his eyes began to part, thin strips of violet appearing between the gaps before they suddenly few open.

Inu yasha stared up at the young woman above him. He nearly choked on his own emotions as he gazed on that wonderful smile that he had missed so much over the last couple of weeks.

Trembling fingers reached up, cupping her cheek and running a thumb over those beautiful, rosy lips before leaning up to claim a kiss.

White hot and passionate, he kissed her for all he was worth. His eyes never closed, nor did hers as violet orbs studied gray. His body stilled trembled but it was with a different force, the same force that now pushed him to sit up and take Kagome into his arms. 

He held her tightly to his chest, pressing her as close to his body as he could. Her eyes drifted shut as his lips moved down her neck, nibbling and licking a path, but his never left her smooth flesh. He wanted to see it all; her reactions, her passion filled movements as he made love to her with his lips. He wanted to watch her moan beneath him.

"Kagome." his husky voice moaned. His hands gripped the bottom of her shirt.

Her hands moved down to rest over his own, helping to pull the shirt over her head. "Inu yasha."

He lightly rested his forehead against her, silently prompting her to open her eyes. When she finally did, he smiled.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled back, her fingers moving to the ties of his hakama.

"I love you too Inu yasha.." she kissed his lips. "Always and forever..."

Edited version pauses here...

No more words were spoke. Trembling virgin hands made slow but steady work of clothing until there was nothing between them. Inu yasha moaned as his hands took hold of her succulant breast, molding them and shaping them for his hungry sight.

No part of her flesh was left untouch, no part unseen, as he studied her in the faint candle light. It was strange now, how he finally seemed to notice the little things about her; The slight golden color of her skin or the way her gray eyes seemed almost blue in the flickering lights. 

His fingers lightly pinched her nipples and his own arousal grew with her moans. He wanted to do more then just see her. If anything, his time as a blind man had thought him the importants of touch and if her wrathing body below his was any indication, she understood that lesson as well.

"Kagome," he kissed her earlobe, "I want to take you.. as my mate."

She shuddered beneath him, arms coming up to wrap around his waist, holding him tightly to her. "Please..."

Inu yasha's human k-9s brushed against the tender flesh of her neck and she cried out softly. "Please what koishii?"

"May me your mate!" she begged, "I love you."

With a careful knee, he spread her legs and settled his errection at her entance. Once more, his eyes met hers, violet silently asking and grey only smiling in reply.

He entered her swiftly then, breaking her virgin barrer quietly in hopes of sparing her the pain. Kagome whimpered slightly but the pain was soon forgotten in favor of the blissful passion her partner was invoking in her body. She cried out, moaning and pleading as he worked her. Her body tensed slowly with the warm heat that curled in her belly. She couldn't keep her eyes on him but she knew that he was watching and some how that only made the pleasure that much more intense.

With a sudden cry, she threw her head back and her eyes snapped open as the core of her being exploded in light. She could feel Inu yasha driving into her harder and faster then before as her muscles clenched around him, intensifying her orgasum and drawing out his own.

With his seed spent and her body now fully exhasted, the two lovers fell to the floor, curling into each other. It didn't really matter that they were both naked, nor that the warm bed was mere inches away. They were warm in eachother's embrace though, Inu yasha did reach back and grab the blanket from the bed to cover them - no sense in letting Kagome get sick if he could help it.

Kagome smiled at him, her hand reaching up to caress his face. "I love you..."

He kissed her, gave her nose a tiny lick, before tucking her tightly against his side. "Go to sleep wench."

Happy and content, she didn't argue and merely allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep in her lover's arms...

Edited Verison picks up here#  
Inu yasha didn't sleep. He must have just sat there for hours staring in utter amazement at the young woman tucked against his body. HIs eyes took in the smooth curves of her flesh, mentally mapped out the flawless features of her face.

It was almost too good to be true and he was too afraid that falling asleep now would end the beautiful dream. He was finally with Kagome, was her mate. Though, he wasn't currently in hanyou form, he was still youkai and when his sense were intact once more he would still reconize her as his mate. His scent would still be on her and he felt a deep pride swell in his chest.

Hours must have pasted before he finally noticed the thin strip of sunlight making its way across the room. It wouldn't be long before now until his hanyou powers returned and the anticpation of smelling Kagome's freshly marked skin made him want her all over again.

Closing his eyes just at the sunlight touched him, he relished the feeling of his youkai magic creeping over his skin. He felt his ears move into place on the top of his head and felt the shift of his fingernails as they transformed into deadly claws. NOw he could hear his new mate's steady breaths and his nose was alive with the scent of their joining. 

His passion was renewed ten fold as he opened his eyes to stare down at the beauty below him... And froze.

He blinked again. A trembling hand reached up to touch his eyes but once again he only proved he wasn't wrong...

"GODS BE DAMNED!" he cursed, leaping up from their make shift bed on the floor and waking Kagome in the process.

"Inu yasha?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What going on?"

"Gods be damned Kagome!" he cursed and she gasped as he turned angry gold eyes on her.

Blank, unseeing and gold amber eyes.

"What happened!"

He sent a fist though the wall, cursing. "I'll tell you what happened! I'm still fuckin' blind!" 


	9. In a Moment We Regret

What Eyes Can't See.  
Chapter 9 - In a Moment We Regret

Kagome stared up at the blue sky, ignoring the brooding hanyou to her right. She didn't move to take his hand, didn't move to stand next to him and lead him back to the village. He'd made it perfectly clear that morning what he thought of her and her help.

"I should have gone to KikyoU!"

She winced at the memory. She knew he was only upset, that he probably didn't mean a word he'd said to her that morning after finding out the spell hadn't worked but still.. She felt her heart clench.

It still hurt.

Inu yasha for his part walked silently beside his human companion, afraid to do much more. He'd known the moment the words left his mouth that it had been a mistake. He'd smelled the tears in her eyes and the distress in her scent and had tried to take it all back then, to appologize and tell her he hadn't really meant it but she had just put a finger to his lips.

"It's ok" she'd replied in a soft whisper. "I... I know you didn't mean it."

But her forgiveness had tasted so bitter. He knew that even if she did forgive him for this transgression, he'd feel the guilt for a good long while.

The silent pair made their way into the village and headed straight for the old healer's hut in hopes that she would be home. They had barely pulled the old skin back from the door when Shippou was plowing into Kagome's midsection, knocking her back into Inu yasha.

"Sorry," she appologized soft and stepped away from him.

"No problem." he mumbled, a deep blush speading across his face.

"KAGOME!" Shippou's wail cut through the akward conversation. "NARAKU TOOK THEM!"

That had their attention.

"Naraku!" Inu yasha growled. "What'd that bastard do now!"

Shippou sniffled, and turned to Inu yasha but stopped when he noticed the hanyou's blank stare. "Inu yasha? Didn't Kagome heal your eyes?"

He huffed and folded his arms into his sleeves. "That's not important right now. What did Naraku do?"

"Oh gods!" Shippou turned to Kagome, "Kagura surprised us in the field by the well about five days ago and kidnapped Sango and Miroku!"

"Damn it!" 

Kagome ignored the hanyou fuming behind her. "Where did he take them?"

"He said that you and Inu yasha need to meet him at the old slayer's village. You're not allowed to bring your arrows and..." Shippou turned nervous eyes toward the hanyou.

"And you have to leave Tetsuaiga..."

Kagome led the way through the thick under brush, holding low branches out of the way for her traveling companion even as she ignored his presence. 

The scene at the hut had not been pretty and it made her sigh in frustration just thinking about it. By the end, Shippou had been in tears, a few new bumps on his poor kitsune noggin, and Inu yasha had eaten enough dirt to pass as a new species of earthworm. She knew that Inu yasha was upset with the news of Naraku's latest transgression but that was certainly no reason to beat the poor kit to death.

Sighing again and turning to glance at the position of the sun, Kagome came to a stop near a group of logs just to the left of the path they'd been traveling on most of the day. So far they'd made good time, covering more ground that day then she'd expected for the late start they'd gotten and she felt it was about time they stopped to get some dinner.

"Why are we stopping?" Inu yasha grumbled as Kagome pulled him down to sit on the logs.

"It's almost night fall and I was hoping we could get something to eat before we go much farther." She placed a hand on her grumbling stomach. "I don't know how you do it dog-boy, but I'm starving."

"Weak humans..." he mumbled but ended up blushing as his own stomach growled.

Kagome just shook her head as she opened her large yellow pack and began digging through its contents. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"KEH!"

She glared over her shoulder at the stubborn idiot behind her but it was lost on the blind man so she gave up and turned back to her task. "Fine," she snapped, her teeth grinding together. "Ramen it is."

Inu yasha listened to her move around the camp, fingers twitching to reach out and take hold of the small woman that just couldn't seem to sit still. He listened carefully to the sounds of wood being piled up and knew the moment the fire had been lit by the smell. Kagome was humming softly now, her earlier irritation forgotten in the midst of preparing their dinner. For a long moment Inu yasha wished it could stay just like that but all good things must come to an end and today would not make any exceptions.

"Here," Kagome gently took his hand and placed a cup of noodles in it.

He held it out to her again. "I don't want it."

"Sure you do," he felt her sit next to him. "It's even chicken! That's your favorite, ne?"

He pulled the cup back, blind eyes staring down into it as he listened to Kagome's nearly silent slurps as she ate beside him. He could feel his anger boiling just below the surface, fighting to explode. He held it in check, even as his thin rope began to fray...

"Are you gonna eat?"

With a growl, his control snapped and he threw the steaming cup across the clearing, satisfied when he heard the modern creation collide with a tree.

"I'M NOT FUCKIN' HUNGRY!"

Kagome let out an 'eep' as she jumped away from the raging hanyou, her own ramen falling to the forest floor next to her.

"How can you act so calm!" he raged, blind and furious golden eyes turning on her. "Don't you care about Sango and Miroku at all or are you really that much of a cold hearted bitch?"

That brought some fire to the miko's eyes.

"Cold hearted bitch am I?" She roared suddenly, knocking a suddenly panicked hanyou down from his high horse. "I thought that was Kikyou's job! But maybe I should give it a try seeing as how you seem to like that type of thing!" 

She threw her arms up in frustration. "Gods know loving you isn't enough. Trying to help you and take care of you certain doesn't float your boat in the least! Do I have to become a cold, DEAD unfeeling bitch before you'll give me the time of day!"

Inu yasha sputtered for a moment, trying to pass words through his lips in retaliation but Kagome's rant was far from over.

"Of course I'm worried about Sango and Miroku! I love them like they were family but that's not why you're fuckin' mad is it!"

He gulped, feeling very small and very much trapped. Kagome was cussing... That was never a good sign...

"HEY!" he cried as two petite hands gripped the front of his haori and pulled him up until he could feel Kagome's nose nearly brush against his, her hot breath coming out in irate puffs against his lips.

"For the last two years I've followed you, Inu yasha," she growled. "I've followed you and never said a word when you went to see her but then I told myself that you loved her and I could live with that because I thought it made you happy. Then one day I bring you into my home, out of the goodness in my heart and attempt to help you because gods know that SHE sure as hell wasn't offering you any support other then a one way trip to hell. But, still knowing then what I did I tried my best to offer you support and help you then gave you my body because you said that you loved me but what did it get me, ne! What did it get me!"

She pushed him away and he stumbled back, barely righting himself before he crashed to the ground. 

"I'll tell you what I got..." and he shuddered at the cold feeling behind those words. "The moment I proved I was no long useful to the GREAT INU YASHA I was cast aside for that... that..."

Was that blood he smelled?

"That damn cold hearted bitch that won't even give you the time of day! I'm worth more then that Inu yasha and I'm tired of you treating me like I'm some kind of toy for you to string a long..." 

She was in his face again, growling low and deep. "I suggest you figure out what you want to do about us being mates because I sure as hell know I don't want to be mated to any one that can't tell me from a bunch of grave soil."

And with that she turned and stomped off into the forest and he let her go, falling to his knees in the cold, unforgiving dirt.

Naraku laughed, his hands clutching his sides and tears rolling down his cheeks. He watched as the furious miko stalked away from her blind hanyou companion and into the forest to cry. He relished the tears in her eyes, found joy in the agony that gripped her shattered heart.

Gods this was all just too damn easy when Inu yasha did his work for him...

Kagome's tear stained eyes looked down at her bloody hands as she carefully washed them in the stream. She wasn't far from where she'd left Inu yasha so if something happened she could make it back quickly but she just needed to get away from him.

She'd known the moment he'd begun his temper tantrum exactly what his problem was and she hadn't been able to stop before her own temper had risen to meet his challenge.. In truth, she was kind of glad she'd gotten a chance to voice her anger but at the same time...

She glance back towards where she'd come from and could ignore the guilt gnawing at her stomach.

With a sigh she brought her now clean hands up to inspect the damage she'd caused with her nails. 

She hadn't even realized her fists were clenched that tightly until she'd made it to the stream. 

The marks seemed fine and the bleeding had stopped for now but it would probably be a while before she could hold her bow again.

She sighed.

Not that that mattered right now.

Sitting with her back against a tree, Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them to hold them in place. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears that she refused to cry. It was getting dark and soon it would be too cold for her short sleeved school uniform and mini skirt but she didn't want to go back yet.

Gods, she was in one hell of a pickle...

A/N: Hey! Just wanted to say thanks to all you guys reading this! I'm so glad I finally got another chapter out, even if it is angsty but don't worry! This story has a happy ending... Houjo gets the girl..

J/K! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME::laughs: No, my fic is Inu/Kagome all the way! With a splash of Sango/Miroku for color ;) Anywho! Please let me know what you think.. Love it, hate it, want to stone me for even thinking it? Drop me a line! Thanks again!

Oh and thanks bunchies to Inudemoness for proofreading this for me! I tried my best to follow everything you gave me! I promise! Except I couldn't get my notepad to make only one word italic... any other ideas?

Have fun everyone!

Sami 


End file.
